Dreams can Come True
by Plantty
Summary: When Kashino deserts Ichigo, which direction will her life take? FINAL CHAPTER UP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: joy and love

**Disclaimer: Anna-Chan does not own yumerio patissiere.**

**Me: short and sweet. I like it! Anywho, I'm annaChan! First fanfic, please review!**

**Kashino: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: *grins evilly* you should... MWAHAHAHAHA**

Summary: this story takes place 2 years after the end of yumerio patissiere sp professional. When Kashino takes an unseen direction with Ichigo to fufill his own dreams of becoming chocolatier, Ichigo's life goes in an unseen direction.

Kashino walked towards the glass gazebo. There sat Ichigo, just as he had asked her to. It was the day before Kashino's graduation, and the last day she would see him for a while, since he was a whole year ahead of her. He stopped for a second. Ichigo was so beautiful next to the sunset. Her hair shone and her eyes twinkled. When she saw him her whole face lit up. Kashino sighed. This was going to be so hard.

Kashino approached her, slowly, like the ground was melting beneath his feet. He sat down across from her and took a deep breath.

"Amano."

"Ka-Shino?" her voice quavered, she knew something was wrong.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I know tomorrow I am graduating from St. Marie. I couldn't tell you this before right now. But- I don't think that we were meant to be together."

*flashback, a year ago (not in the anime)*

Ichigo sighed. "I don't think this relationship is working out Kashino."

Kashino gasped. "Never think that! Don't go doubting yourself so easily! I know you still love me... It's obvious Ichigo." "you're right Kashino, I love you. Forget what I said. I'll stay by your side forever"

"Forever and always, got that?"

"yes, Kashino, always and forever"

*end of flashback*

"that's what I said to you last year... When I still loved you. Do you forget those feelings Kashino? Do you regret?"

"Ichigo, I-"

"no, Kashino. You were right. This isn't working out. Good-bye." Ichigo stood up, weakly at first, and slowly turned.

As she ran out of the gazebo, she held her arm up to her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop. Kashino wondered if he had made the right desicion. She really was beautiful.

Lemon wandered around the outer edge of the twinkling lake. It was so peaceful, so quiet... And yet there were footsteps, pounding, and felt a hard THUMP against her... She looked up into the face of a disheveled- Ichigo?

"Ichigo-sempai, what happened?" lemon screamed.

"And Vanilla-dechu!" Mint exclaimed, "what about her?"

Ichigo just sniffed.

"Lemon... What would you do... If you just got dumped by the love of your life?"

Lemon and Mint gasped. "NO WAY!"

**Me: yay, a cliffhanger! Sorry for the short first chapter!**

**Chocolat: very, very short.**

**Vanilla: WE DIDN'T SHOW UP!**

**Caramel: it's okay, she said we would all be in the next few chapters-desu!**

**Hanabusa: Thanks for giving me Ichigo, Anna-chan!**

**Ichigo: wha-!**

**Me: THANX FOR READING! Sorry for the EXTREMELY SHORT first chapter, i will try to make them longer as i go! please review so i know people actually read this... (-_ ; ) THANK CHU FOR YOUR SUPPORT~**

**~Anna  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer: Anna-Chan does not own yumerio patissiere!_  
><em>**

_LAST TIME..._

_Lemon and Mint gasped. "NO WAY!"_

**Now...**

"but, Kashino-" lemon started.

"yes. He loved me. And I loved him, I still love him, but he even said, 'this isn't working out.' why, Kashino? I thought you loved me!" Ichigo started to cry.

"ichigo-chan..." mint whispered.

"yes, Kashino was very rude." vanilla retorted.

"That's not like him at all!"

"Ichigo-sempai..." lemon said with tears in her eyes.

"comendasai, Lemon-chan, Mint-chan. I just need to be alone right now" Ichigo stuttered

"it's okay Ichigo! We will help you whenever you need it!" mint exclaimed.

Ichigo smiled. "thanks mint."

Rumi sat at her desk, studying. Her homework was finished, all she had to do was wait for Ichigo to return. Her phone started to ring- it was a text from Ichigo!

'comme, rumi-san. I don't think I'm going to come back to the dorm for a while. Things got kind of... Difficult. I'll be back before curfew, don't worry. -Ichigo'

"Ichigo..." rumi whispered, "why won't you let me help you?"

Ichigo didn't know where to go. She couldn't go back to the lake, Lemon was surely still there. Kashino must still be at the glass gazebo, she left him there only a minute ago. Rumi was in the dorm. The only place left was the cooking room.

"ICHIGO! SLOW DOWN!" vanilla called. Ichigo giggled. This was so like her! "You smiled, finally! HIP HIP, HOORAY!" Ichigo started to giggle, and a huge grin spread across her face. She knew what she had to do. Running off again, this time with a happy smile on her face, she finally reached the the cooking room door. She ran up the steps, opened the door and...

There stood an awestruck Satsuki Hanabusa.

Ichigo stopped, dead in her tracks, and stared.

"ha-ha-Hanabusa-kun?"

"I see the little angel is back! Well well well..." Hanabusa gasped. "what do we have here? Such a pretty face as your's simply CANNOT be ruined by those fateful tears. Tell me- for whom do you weep?"

"Hanabusa-kun. I-i..." Hanabusa stood expectantly while Ichigo thought of JUST the right words.

She sighed. There was nothing she could do but tell it as it was. "Kashino kun dumped me."

**At the door**

"CAFE!" Vanilla cried happily. "It's so good to see you! Unfourtunatly, though, Ichigo is going through some tough times... Please don't be bothered by her."

"NEVER!"

"Yes, sadly. I was about to go find Chocolat. Would you like to help? We ARE stuck outside after all..."

She glanced at the door. Ichigo had fallen backwards onto it, making it close vanilla out, and cafe had already gone to greet her. What a lovely pickle they were in.

"ANDOH!" Caramel cried.

"Oy, Caramel! What is it?" he replied absentmindedly.

"did you hear the latest disaster that happened to the old team Ichigo?" Andoh dropped the spoon he was using to stir the azuki beans in shock.

"disaster? Did something bad happen?"

"yea," Caramel choked out, "kashino and Ichigo broke up. Mint just sent me a message now."

"Ichigo-Chan..." Andoh sighed. "that Kashino never could do anything right, could he?" he whispered.

"Ichigo-Chan..." Hanabusa cried, "I'm so sorry!" inside, though, he was elated. 'I warned you, Kashino,' he thought, 'now she's mine.'

"Ichigo-chan, since we are both here, let us bake something. Shall we?"

Ichigo smiled. "Arigato. Let's go."

"KAWAII!" Ichigo cried. They had just taken the cake out of the oven. It was a beautiful pound cake, decorated with lots of fresh strawberries. Jut looking at it made Ichigo's stomach growl!

And it did. Hanabusa laughed.

"Shall we try it?" he asked.

"it looks so good! Let's dig in!" Ichigo cried. She cut the cake happily, completely forgetting about Kashino.

"MMMMM! Oishii! It's so delicious, your skills have really improved Hanabusa-kun." Ichigo cried. hanabusa laughed. "but I wasn't the one that made the bulk of the cake. Ichigo, YOU are the one who has made any progress whatsoever." Ichigo blushed.

"H-Hanabusa-kun? Umm... May I ask you an interesting question?"

"hmm?" Hanabusa looked up from his peice of cake he was happily devouring.

"Why are you complimenting me so much today? Especially after I broke up with Kashino? You're acting kind of... Strange, is all. You know? Hehehe..." Hanabusa sweat dropped.

"you never knew, did you? I love you Ichigo-chan. That's why I always compliment you, look on the bright side of your work, and praise you for the little things. This is why, Ichigo. You make me the happiest person alive, when I see you smile, I smile, when I hear your laugh, I feel as light as a bird, soaring through the skies." Ichigo sat in shock.

"you feel all this... About ME? No no no no, I'm just a clumsy little girl with no self-confidence who fails to succeed at anything. You don't want me."

"but that's where you're wrong, Ichigo. You may be all of those things, but you are brave, courageous, creative, intelligent, and beautiful. All these things shape your personality. And now, seeing as you are alone, I will take the chance that Kashino-San promised me years ago, outside the patisserie in Marie's Garden- Ichigo, will you?" Ichigo sighed. She couldn't get over the shock of Kashino's departure by herself, that was for sure. She knew instantly he wanted to go out sith her. And Hanabusa had such a great personality... She couldn't resist.

"Hanabusa-kun, I..." there was a quick pause, a silent struggle for words- "I accept."

**Me: YAY! I finished another chapter REEEEALLY FAST :D**

**Kashino: it was longer this time...**

**Me: tch tch you aren't supposed to be here anymore Kashino. You have officially left the yumerio patissiere scene. MOVE ASIDE, kashigo!**

**Ichigo: wait... You made me... NOOOO I DONT WANT THIS!**

**Me: thanks SOOOO MUCH to my TWO reveiwers! I like to know that people read the story! (and liked it, considering its so short!)**

**Princess Angeha: thx, I didn't know that people would like my story so much! Also, it's okay, it really was a very short chapter.**

**StrawberryDream15: Thanks so much! Regarding Kashino, I will have to make a chapter with a backstory! It is kind of mysterious... :)**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3Dreams and Definitions

Chapter 3- Dreams and Defintions

**Me: sorry- I had to make Hanabusa VERY OCC in order for this story to work. If you think he's too much fluff and not vain enough, just tell me :3 although he wouldn't be very vain in this chapter's situation, anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Anna-Chan does not own Yumerio Patissiere.**

Hanabusa was in shock.

"you- you will? Really?"

Ichigo sighed. "Was I unclear?"

"no! You were perfectly clear! I-It's just... Unbelievable, is all... Um..."

"um. Yes, um is the correct word for this situation." Ichigo replied monatonously.

"WHO MADE YOU A WALKING DICTIONARY?" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"if I may be precise, it was you, Hanabusa , ages ago..." the words brought tears to her eyes. "Always-"

"i-Ichigo...chan. Yo-you don't have to say it, not yet. It's getting late, you should go get some sleep." Hanabusa said to the ground. Ichigo looked at her watch, it was indeed almost 10:00. "Thanks for everything, Hanabusa-kun."

"you're welcome, Ichigo-chan, anytime." he ruffled her hair.

she smiled, and ran off towards the girl's dormitory.

EARLIER (8:00-ish, with the spirits)

Cafe flew off into the sunset, Vanilla close behind. They knew excactly where to look for Chocolat- the glass gazebo.

Tax they flew over the beautiful St. Marie campus, passing the lake and the rose garden, Vanilla was suddenly enveloped in a great wave of sadness.

"Let's, um... Stop here?" Cafe faltered, not understanding why Vanilla was sobbing. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Cafe. Let's continue," she said, wiping her eyes, "I just felt that someone was heartbroken."

"heartbroken..." Cafe whispered. "Chocolat!" there the spoken one floated sullenly next to Kashino Makoto. He was still sitting in the glass gazebo, with his head in his hands.

"Kashino-kun... Chocolat-chan..." Cafe whispered. Chocolat could be heard faintly whispering,

"Kashino-kun... Please don't be sad... You can't continue this any farther, it's going to destroy your dream of becoming a first-class chocolatier. Don't ever forget that time in the Grand Prix, promise me that!"

"Chocolat..." he said gently, looking up. Chocolat had tears in her eyes, something never seen before. She was so worried, Kashino just had to smile.

"alrighty then," he said, grinning evilly.

There was a long pause for silence.

"that's good," said cafe, startling kashino, "because Ichigo is now with Satsuki. You can never have her again." Kashino laughed.

"that's okay. He said he would take his chances- he wasn't lying. Ichigo and I can continue to be what we always were- friends." and he walked away with a smile on his face.

Rumi lay awake on her bed, waiting for Ichigo to return to the dorms in the depths of the night. She knew something was up with Kashino Makoto, and she knew Ichigo had gone to meet him, but she didn't know anything else and that fact was worrying her greatly. A sudden gentle _click_ alerted her that she had returned. She sat upright.

"Ichigo... You were gone so long, I was getting so worried! I'm glad you haven't come back in tears! Did everything go alright with Kashino then?" she exclaimed. Ichigo smiled.

"he dumped me!" she exclaimed, almost-happily?

"Ichi-go... Umm... Wouldnt you be SAD about that?"

"oh no," she replied, "Hanabusa-kun asked me out right after. I jut HAD to accept, you know, he really took my mind off of things..." she rambled on and on until a rather loud knock came to the door.

"can you PLEASE be QUIET? I am TRYING to SLEEP!"

Ichigo and Rumi stifled their laughter.

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, "We're sorry we were making so much noise." they heard footsteps going away, and happily flopped back onto their backs, giggling.

"you know, Ichigo-chan," Rumi whispered, "I think Kashino was right. You really are MUCH better paired with Hanabusa." Ichigo yawned at this.

"you think? Good night, Rumi-San" she said, and soon a soft snore came from her side of the room. Rumi laughed. This was the Ichigo she knew. Happy. Content. And Perfectly beautiful, inside and out.

"good night, Ichigo."

**Me: Yay! Now after all this hard stuff has past and everyone is happy, I can just make it different adventures! Still a series that has a plot, but a very lighthearted, happy one! I'm sorry that I'm actually a terrible writer when it comes to sad, dramatic stuff, everyone, but people seemed to like it, SOOO... I'm gonna try my best to make this a very good fanfiction! also, sorry it was so short.. again. (-_- ; )  
><strong>

**Chocolat: what a rambler.**

**Me: Hey! Oh well. Please review! I'll try to continue to update quickly!**

**Hanabusa: you BETTER! I'm just DYING to know what happens next to my beautiful self *flips hair***

**Me: umm... Yeah! Hehehe!**

**StrawberryDream15: I know, but I really didn't know what to do for a good Kashigo, it was just too ordinary... And I like to be different!**

**Princess Angeha: YES! YES! YES! A story that takes characters and improves upon them, by still is fun to read! I like it!**

**MusicalAnimeFreak: hehehe... Yeah... But he can still be happy for her, don't you think? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Graduation time rolls around

Me: WE HAVE NOW REACHED CHAPTER FOUR! I AM WRITING THIS WHILE LISTENING TO HATSUNE MIKU! [a/n... I do not own] So, get ready for a great chapter!

Vanilla: As Anna's loyal reader and friend pointed out today at school, she really took longer than normal to update, especially since these chapters are so short... Sorry Teto and other people bothered by my 'absence'.

Disclaimer: Anna-Chan does not own Yumerio Patissiere or Vocaloid or anything else mentioned in this chapter!

'Bee-beep, bee-beep, bee-bee-' Ichigo rolled over and slammed the snooze button on her alarm. Sitting up, she stretched, and looked over at the still-sleeping Vanilla. She smiled, "Today's the day," she whispered.

"Kashino and Andoh are finally graduating." [a/n: I am going with the plot that Hanabusa didn't move up a year, because they never mention him moving up a year anyways, so I thought, "What the heck."]

All the students had the option of staying for the graduation, because it was on a Saturday. They also could wear whatever they wanted- as long as it was formal. Ichigo always laughed at that- their first dress code rule was completely invalid after the second!

She finally settled for a short black skirt, silver ballet flats, a purple shirt and a light grey-and-navy striped sweater. Perfect! She kept her hair down and she was all ready to go-with Hanabusa, of course.

She looked out her window and saw he was waiting for her! He was wearing khaki pants and a pink shirt. He saw her and blew her a kiss. Ichigo blushed and ran out the door. She was going so fast that she yet again fell down the stairs.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS AMANO!" The Girl's dorm head screamed.

"Sorry!" Ichigo called back, "Gotta run!"

"PRECISLEY MY POINT!" she smiled. "Well, have fun!"

The graduation was held at the lake. All of the graduates were wearing thier school uniforms, along with... Umm...

"Hanabusa-kun..." Ichigo whispered when it started and everyone walked in, "Um... what are those hat thingies called again? I remember someone telling me the name at some point in time..."

Hanabusa instantly hunched over and gave himself a facepalm.

"They are OBVIOUSLY called 'Square Academic Caps.' just go look it up on Wikipedia, genius." He replied softly.

[A/N: I just and to put this in, because I have no clue what they are called either... The link for Wikipedia is http:/en..org/wiki/Square_academic_cap if anyone wants to go look at it.]

He replied so surely, and yet... Was he sure? He would have to look it up again when he got back to the dorms tonight, 'square acedemic caps' just didn't sound right. When they approached the lake, there were chairs set up and a table with an orange tablecloth say up front. Almost all the seats were already filled, Ichigo and Hanabusa had to squeeze into two tight seats in the middle, between Rumi and Kana, who had come to see Andoh and Kashino as well. They had (thankfully) saved both Hanabusa and Ichigo a seat.

When the graduation ceremony started, All the third years walked up. They said some fancy speech, and slowly all the students walked up to get their cirtificates and say something. Not many people did, though, and so suddenly, they were at Kashino Makoto.

"Would you like to say something?" Asked the Chairman.

Kashino smiled.

"Thank you Amano. That's all." Ichigo sat in shock.

"What was that about?" Whispered a concerned Hanabusa.

"I... Don't know?" she replied, dumbfounded.

Finally, they got to Andoh Sennousuke.

"Any last words?" The chairman asked again.

"Yes," Andoh said monotonously. Then his eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much, Kana, Hanabusa, Kashino, Amano, minna, THANK YOU!" His words left him in shock. "Um... Yeah. Thanks." Caramel, who was with Chocolat, Vanilla and Cafe over on the side, was crying and Vanilla was hugging her. "Andoh!~" She cried.

After everything was over, there was a few minutes of downtime where everyone could talk before the big graduation party, a traditional St. Marie tradition with lots of sweets made by the younger students. Andoh went over to talk with Kana (wow, what a big surprise.) and Kashino came over to where Hanabusa and Ichigo were waiting for him.

"So," He said almost... Sadly? "I guess Team Ichigo is breaking up once and for all, huh? I heard you're staying at the academy, Rose Boy, gonna miss me?" Kashino said with an evil smirk on his face.

"As if! I have Ichigo-chan now, don't you forget that!" Ichigo blushed at the use of her first name, even though the two boys' glares at each other were growing more and more intense, and it started to look like lighting might appear... When Andoh walked over. And laughed.

"Maa-kun, we just graduated high school, and all you can think of is Hanabusa?" Kashino just stood there a moment, then realized what he was saying, and laughed.

"I guess I need some chocolate."

The party was a great success. Ichigo had made her infamous strawberry tart, Hanabusa had made candy roses and flowers for all. The whole school was talking and laughing and overall having a very pleasant time.

Kashino walked over to Ichigo and hugged her tightly.

"K-Kashino? I'm going out with Hanabusa now, you know..." She was confused.

"Thank you, Amano. You helped me get here."

Ichigo smiled. At least that was true.

Me: hehehe... That was really, REALLY bad. Comendasai.

*bows*

Kashino: WHY ANNA CHAN?

Hanabusa: Well Amano, looks like it's just you and me.

Andoh: Sure! See you guys later!

Me: I just kinda... Made the whole thing up... Not based on what they actually do... Just a filler chapter that moves the plot... Like so. *spins* DO YOU LIKE MY WONDERFUL DEMONSTRATION?

Kashino: No.

Me: *sweatdrops* thanks for reading the fourth of many chapters that I tried to make long but ultamitley failed... Heheheh... Please review, give me suggestions for stuff, whatever... BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!

REVIEW REPLIES! :D

Princess Angeha: Whops, that was completely unintentional! I'm sorry that happened... I actually type this on my iPod, not the computer, and it seems so de-capitalize EVERYTHING! Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I'll definetly fix that! Also, thanks for supporting my storyline :D

StrawberryDream15: I try. :3 Everyone is happy because I just COULD NOT think of a plot to go with everyone sad... BUT! I think it shall make a better story, don't you think? I really am a much better writer if the plot is nice and easygoing. I myself an curious about how Kashino is going to turn out in the long run... Oh well! Guess I'm going chapter by chapter, not thinking ahead...

Tetokasane0401: YOU FINALLY READ MY STORY! You know, I posted chapter 1 like, a week ago. And you asked me what it was. And you only read it NOW :P oh well! [A/N to all other readers: tetokasane0401 is like my best friend, and she was bugging me for my story's name all week...] you read it eventually. Can't wait to read your (what anime/manga was it again?) fanfiction! -Gumi lol :3 also. WHAT IS GG?


	5. CHAPTER 5 Blanc

**Chapter 5**

**Me: THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY MARGAINALLY DECENT PEOPLES!**

**Gumi Megpoid: And it's ALL because of my wonderful voice.**

**Me: Yea, sure. I don't own Vocaloid (Gumi) or Yumerio Patissiere!**

**Gumi: What songs are your favorites, Anna-Chan?**

**Me: Hmm... Poker Face, Bad Apple, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket, and Last Night Good night. (a/n I do not own!)**

**Gumi: YAY THEY'RE ALL BY MEEEEE :D**

**Me: Now onto the actual CHAPTER, gumi...**

**Gumi: AM I IN IT?**

**Me: No. It's a Yumerio Patissiere Fanfic.**

**Gumi: Aww...**

_Meow~ Meow..._

Ichigo woke up to the sound of a cat's snoring coming from right next to her. She reached over to hit the snooze button on her alarm, five more minutes was all she needed... But why did her hand fall on a fur? Did Vanilla buy a new coat?

Wait.

Meows, fur, no snooze button...

She put two and two together...

Why was a cat there?

Turning over and opening her eyes, she saw Vanilla on her desk, gently petting- A KITTEN?

"VANILLA!" She whispered angrily. "YOU KNOW WE CAN'T KEEP ANIMALS IN THE DORMS!" Vanilla smiled and put a finger up to her lips.

"Quiet, Ichigo," She said softly, "Your extreme loudness at this time of morning will wake her up."

"Well, let's take her outside. Maybe I can get Hanabusa to trade off with me and we can keep her."

"THANK YOU ICHIGO!" Ichigo sighed.

"Who's the loud one again?" Both Vanilla and the kitten laughed at this.

Outside, Vanilla floated next to a soft-looking bed of grass underneath the slight overhanging roof of the Girl's dormitory. It was a perfect spot- sheltered, easily accessible, comfortable, and hard to find.

"Did you give it a name yet, Vanilla?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup!" She answered, "Blanc! It means white in French, and she's white, so..." Ichigo smiled.

"It sounds great. I'll be sure to talk to Hanabusa today, so how about you make Blanc a nice yarn ball or collar or something? It will entertain you, that's for sure. I'll see if Cafe can come over to play, too!"

"YAY! ICHIGO, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yes, I know." Vanilla smiled.

"And vain, too..."

"HEY! Oh well, I better go get dressed and ready for school... NOO IM GONNA MISS BREAKFAST AGAIN!" She ran off, leaving only a laughing Spirit, a content kitten and a trail of dust behind.

Ichigo burst into the cooking room with a minute to spare. Dashing up to group A, she hurriedly filled Hanabusa in on everything that had happened that morning. When playtime was mentioned, besides being a dignified soul, Cafe flew right out the window. Hanabusa took some more convincing...

"Aww, please Hanabusa-kun?"

"No."

"But she's SOO CUTE and I can't take care of her all by myself!"

"I can't come to the Girl's dorm every day."

"Every OTHER day!"

"I'm not allowed to be there at all! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"POSITIVE! PWEASE?" She put on her puppy-dog face, and then decided...

She just had to convince him.

So when a stern 'NO MEANS NO!' came from his mouth, she knew what she had to do-

Dogeza.

The act if kneeling with your head to your knees, asking for something from the bottom of your heart.

And a strong memory from the World Prix. She got on her knees.

Hanabusa sighed.

"Do you really want this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered.

"Okay" Hanabusa gave in, "Let's do this."

"YIPPEE!"

"Don't get cocky."

"Okay..."

The lesson of the day was making tortes with a creamy chocolate filling. There was an added level of intensity when they found out it had to have an original flavor.

Team Ichigo- Johnny, Lemon, Hanabusa and, of course, Amano Ichigo herself- was struggling with their ideas. Well, all except Ichigo.

"I'm doing a chocolate chipotle ganache" She stated plainly, stirring her melting chocolate.

"Well, that's certainly... Umm... INTERESTING..." Hanabusa said, skeptical.

"I Think it shall taste MAGNIFICENT!" Ichigo cried, and on the last word, she struck a pose with her right leg on a chair and her right arm in the air, holding her chocolate-covered spoon, spraying group A with chocolate.

"HEY!" All three members cried, while Ichigo apologized.

It was going to be a busy day.

"Amano Ichigo. May I please ask what you have made today?" The highschool teacher asked.

"Yup! I have prepared today a Chocolate-Chipotle Torte! Please enjoy it and relish the spicier flavors of Spain and Mexico."

"Hmm, chocolate and pepper... If I recall, you used pepper chocolates to tie a competion with Koshiro Miya in your first year here. Is that what you thought of today?"

"Oops! No, I had forgotten all about that! I just thought the peppers looked so lonely on the shelf with all the spicier ingredients like cloves. Inspiration struck me, and I made this torte."

"Very well then Amano, I don't mind if I do" The teacher took a bite of her torte, and instantly his eyes opened wide-

He was no longer in the cooking room, instead he was in a Mexican fiesta, wearing a sombrero and playing maracas. Stepping in time to the Spanish music, the whole village seemed to follow the newcomer through the streets, visiting many different villages and meeting new people of the different culture, eventually returning to the first village, where a light was waiting for him-

Ichigo was starting to get worried. The teacher had been out of it for almost five minutes now, had she made it too spicy? Too sweet? Too chunky?

"Amano Ichigo." The tearcher suddenly talked, making Ichigo jump. "Your flavors are exquisite, the ganache is flawless. How could you make a more perfect shell? I give you an A for this torte."

"YAY! I got an A!" Ichigo was so happy, while the rest of group A was staring blankly at her.

"Chipotle Chocolate," Johnny said monotonously, "Who would've guesssed it would get her an A."

"Well I'd like to taste what YOU made, smart one." Ichigo stated.

"FINE! You'll be blown away, that's for sure!" Johnny yelled, suddenly motivated. "Sensei, I have made today a chocolate-raspberry torte. It has fresh flavors and a smooth texture. Please enjoy." The teacher laughed.

"Very well then, Johnny McBeal, don't mind if I do..." he took a bite, and once again his eyes open wide, drawing in the flavor.

It was paradise.

The sweet flavor of the raspberry and the creamy chocolate blended so well together, it felt like he was in a garden of raspberries, eating a chocolate bar, laughing and smiling and having fun...

But suddenly there was moment of pure shock.

He closed his eyes gently.

Something was off.

Just a bit chunky.

A tad bit unpleasant.

And very, very wrong.

"Johnny." He said, finally opening his eyes once more. Johnny looked worried. He had seen the joyful expression on his teaher's face turn to fear...

"Johnny," A sweet voice rung through his mind, "Sensei is waiting for your reply."

"O-oh, yes Sensei?" Johnny said, a tone of fear tainting his voice.

"You get... a C."

"C?" The classroom shook with yells. How could Johnny McBeal, a member of the prestigious group A, possibly get a bad grade?

"A...a... C?" Johnny faultered. "But...why?"

"A common mistake," The teacher said sadly. "The sweetness of the raspberries, along with the sweet chocolate, and the sweet milk, was just a hint too much. There were still some bits of raspberry that get stuck in your teeth, not the creamy, smooth texture you would expect from a ganache. And finally, it was cooked at a temperature that was very slightly- just a degree or two, that's all- too high."

"NO!" Johnny screamed. "I KNEW something was wrong!"

***Flashback to earlier in class***

"Johnny." A clear-toned voice rang through his head- Lemon was calling him.

"Yes Lemon? What is it?"

"I would suggest you check the temperature of your ganache." That was all. It was just a degree or two too high. Johnny looked at it.

"Thanks Lemon, it's probably nothing though."

"So, are you going to do _anything_ about it?"

"No"

***End of flashback***

Lemon smirked.

"I told you!" She said.

"Well hey, it was only a degree! How the hell was I supposed to know it would be bad?" Johnny retorted.

"We learned it earlier this year." Hanabusa stifled a giggle.

"Who's the one who was absent the day we learned that again?" The whole class laughed. Johnny was always ditching class, even though he was so great at baking and was getting closer to accomplishing his dream.

Johnny turned beet red. He knew he had forgotten an important lesson.

"Comendasai" [a/n: this means 'I'm sorry' and I think it just sounds better sometimes]

"Johnny, you must come after school to make up the diet ganache lesson. It evidently will help you in the future. Even so, no additional points have been taken off for this lesson. Please join me in the Cooking Room after school."

The whole class sighed. How could he?

Blanc was still lying in the tall grass when Ichigo approached her with Hanabusa.

"And this is where she is staying," Ichigo told him.

"That looks so comfortable! Okay, I'll help, ONLY BECUASE SHE IS SO CUTE"

"And becuase I want you to, right?" Ichigo said, smirking.

"U-ummm... Ichigo.." Hanabusa said, blushing slightly, "Can we just focus on the cat?"

Ichigo laughed.

"But of course!"

Blanc was looking just like any other ordinary housecat. She now had a total of three toys, food, and a sweet little pink collar with a tag and a bell.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Vanilla and Ichigo screamed in sync. Cafe and Hanabusa both covered their ears.

"So... Loud..." They whispered.

"But so worth it," said Hanabusa in reply. Just seeing Ichigo's smile made him happy. He was thankful that Kashino dumped her, ages ago.

But did she feel the same way?

Never once had she ever ran up to him in comfort, and they seldom gave each other hugs. Their relationship seemed to be slowly grinding to a halt. Never had they done more than just hold hands, let alone kiss.

But that was not how Ichigo felt.

Ichigo was delighted to be with Hanabusa, he gave her a perticular case of butterflies in the stomach, and always the eternal heart-flutter. All she ever dared to do was hold his hand, for fear of ruining the perfect moment... But was she ruining him, instead?

Hanabusa was her savior.

He was the one that had made her whole again.

And there was no way she would give him up to anybody.

**Ichigo: Wait, so like my body parts weren't connected and the he put me back together? Gross...**

**Me: It's a metaphor.**

**Ichigo: Oh. Whops. I TOTALLY KNEW THAT, HAHAHAHA!**

**Kashino: No you didn't. I've been keeping tabs on you the whole time ;)**

**Me: Well I'm glad SOMEBODY reads my story. Please review!**

**REVEIW replies for chapter 4**

**StrawberryDream15**: No no, it's fine! Seriously, I don't care ;) just keep reading my story! JK! Waiting is never good... I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Princess Angeha:** I agree with all of that (-_- ; ) Updating: check! Hope everyone liked this chapter a whole heck of a lot better than the last one!

**NEXT TIME:**

The rain poured down, a flash of lightning illuminating the two faces.

**Get to know the characters in ways you never thought possible...**

She ran through the corridors, desperate to get there in time-

**Meet new faces..**.

She stood tall, indifferent to the various stares, glares and faces she was receiving.

**And encounter...**

She ate her taco silently, alone, in her room...

**Clowns?**

Hanabusa just stared at her, while she said,

"Let's go visit the circus!"

**Chapter 6- Behind the Scenes**

**In about 3-5 days!**

**Yah I know I suck at dramatic previews, and I totally stole the idea for the preview from IdrewAcow, so go read her stories, peoples!**

**-Anna-Chan Cupcakes :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Ari Hawazaki!

**Chapter 6 REDO! XD**

**Ari Hawazaki?**

**Me: I had TERRIBLE writer's block, so I decided to re-write the small bit of the first chapter 6! The first one was terrible, so I had to ditch it... :P**

**Disclaimer: Anna does not own Yumerio Patissiere! Or vocaloid again, where she got Teto from, just changed the last name. Or Ari, but you'll find about her later. Ari belongs to tetokasane0401 when I needed a quick OC. Any other OCs can be suggested by comment or PM!**

Ichigo was sad.

No, sad isn't even close to what she felt. Depressed seemed to fit the bill.

And she didn't know why.

There was nothing wrong in her life. Hanabusa was such a great boyfriend, she could never ask for anything more, she was getting straight A's in everything except French, which she still sucked at, and all of her friends were staying at school for the weekend so they could all have some real fun.

What was going wrong?

Hanabusa was sick the next day. Johnny (once again) decided to skip class, so it was only Ichigo and Lemon in the 'great group A.' But that didn't matter. Now the two of them could talk.

"Ichigo-chan..." Lemon said, almost... Shyly?

"What is it?" Ichigo replied, sweetly.

"I-I just don't know what to do..." Lemon sounded worried.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"N-No, not excactly... Can you come meet me at the lake after classes finish? I need to talk to you-" she looked around the cooking classroom nervously before continuing. "I need to talk to you alone."

***The night before***

She ate her taco silently, alone in her room.

She was waiting for a certain someone to text her.

He had promised this earlier today, she had replied monotonously, and now she was worried if he still cared.

Because if he didn't, her life would be scarred.

The events were already irreversible.

She needed him by her side.

***Present time***

She ran through he corridors, desperate to get to the lake in time- Classes were over five minutes ago! How could she have fallen asleep in the LAST CLASS OF THE DAY? She had to meet Lemon before she decided that Ichigo had ditched her- but she was coming. Ichigo ran as hard as she could and dashed down the stairs. Oops, did I say 'dashed?' I meant 'flew.' Maybe 'fell' would be a better word for it. Because in less than two seconds, she was staring at the feet of...

Satsuki Hanabusa.

"Ichigo-chan..." He said quietly, for he seemed to be losing his voice, "What are you doing?"

"H-Hanabusa-kun! I'm going to meet Lemon at the lake! She had to talk to me! But... Umm..."

"You fell asleep." Hanabusa finished.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Y-Yeah... Well, I have to go now. See you later, Hanabusa-kun!" she said, getting up, smiling her genuine huge smile, which made him blush just a little, and ran off, her hair flowing in the wind.

Lemon was starting to get impatient. Where was that stupid Ichigo? She promised to come...

She probably fell asleep, Lemon realized, sweatdropping. She could wait another minute...

"LEMON! WAIT!" There she was.

"Ichigo...sempai..." Lemon looked as if she had fire in her eyes. "You're late..."

"Umm..." Lemon laughed.

"It's fine, don't worry. Continuing on... About... Well..."

"You like Johnny, don't you?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"It shows plainly on your face. You're always super happy and hyper when he's there, and kinda sad looking and less motivated when he ditches class."

"E-EEH? IT SHOWS THAT CLEARLY?"

"Yup! Well, I have to go. See you Lemon-chan!"

"But Ichigo... What should I do?"

"Nothing! Just don't worry about it, 'kay? Be yourself! I have a slight feeling he just might feel the same way!" She winked. "Later!"

"ICHIGO!" Lemon sighed. Maybe she was right. Hopefully, she was spot on. Unfourtunatly, that was not the case.

***The next day***

Ichigo spotted her in the hallways. Lemon saw her in the dorms. Rumi glanced at her in the Salon de Marie.

A new face?

Definetly not the typical new student first year... This girl aw sat least in first year high school.

Her light pink hair was up in a beautifully crafted bun. Her milk-chocolate colored eyes shone. Whenever she talked, her face seemed to glow, even it you couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth.

Ichigo sighed. How perfect can you look?

~~~****take a short 30-second break here, I need you to be in a more serious mood to read this properly!****~~~

She stood tall, indifferent to the various stares, glares and faces she was receiving. Walking swiftly through the hall, she glanced around her, looking for the cooking room.

She had to find it soon.

She had already circled the whole floor, or so it seemed...

Where was that damn room?

"Are you looking for the cooking room? I'll guide you there," Someone said. Their voice was sweet and kind. "I'm going there right now. It can be hard to find at first, I'm sorry. You must be new. We'll have to get the introductions over with a little later though, we're going to be waaaay late!" She grabbed the newcomer's hand and was quickly lead to the room.

It had big doors and huge windows.

How could she have missed it?  
>~~~<p>

"Hanabusa-kun, you're back!" Ichigo's voice rang out through the cooking room before class. The said one sighed. He opened his mouth to talk, but-

"You don't say?" An unknown voice rang out from behind them. They swiveled and saw...

The perfect girl from before, just standing there, a stern look on her face.

"Class, please settle down." Sensei said. "We have a new addition to our class. She will now introduce herself. Hawazaki, if you please." The pink-haired girl from yesterday stood up. Ichigo gasped.

"Konichiwa. My name is Hawazaki Ari-san. I transferred from America. Nice to meet you all." She said, a stern look in her eyes. "And I know I will soon surpass you."

"How depressing. I had no roses to give to the lovely Ari-San." Hanabusa said. Ichigo coughed.

"But you already have ME!"

"And? I can't be polite to anyone else? Girls ARE naturally attracted to my natural beauty."

"You narcissist! I don't mind you being POLITE, but please don't be a FLIRT!"

"Me? A flirt? Never," He said, almost mockingly. Ichigo sighed.

Would he never change?

Ari sat on her bed, just about to make a Facebook so she could keep in better touch with her American friends. (I know there is a time difference, but can we pretend that it doesn't exist, for the same of the story?) Her roommate, Klaiton Hina, asked,

"Wha'cha doing?"

"I'm making a Facebook," Ari replied, "All my other friends have one, they told me to get one so we could stay in touch."

"An American website, huh... I just realized, how are you going to take tests and stuff?"

"Oh, I'm fluent in Japanese, as you can hopefully tell... The English teacher said if I ever needed any help, she would help me with my Japanese. I still read books in English, though. I brought a whole bunch from home!"

"Hmm... The Hunger Games? Like, a book about eating? Sounds cool! I also like the sound of 'Eslewhere'..."

"The Hunger Games is a book about a 'game' where 'tributes' fight to the death."

"Oh... Ummm... Whops..." Hina sweatdropped.

"It's okay," Ari said, "It's my favorite book. Now, onto the Facebook..."

Ari Hawazaki is logged in.

"_Now all I have to do is find my friends_..." **[Author's note: if I put some of Ari's dialogue in ITALICS, it means she is talking/muttering/screaming in ENGLISH, not 'Japanese'.] {Also note: following notifications/conversation is also in english.}**

**Teto Johnson has logged in.**

**Teto Johnson has accepted your friend request.**

**Teto: ARI!**

**Ari: Teto! It's soooo good to talk to you again!**

**Teto: IKR! [I know, right?]**

**Ari: I can't believe I haven't seen you for a WHOLE WEEK!**

**Teto: Just wait a month.**

**Ari: Gosh, I guess you're right... Well I GTG [gotta go], new roommate Hina is waiting and doesn't understand any of this 'American Website' stuff, let alone understand our conversation.**

**Teto: You're right! Oops, forgot they don't know English very well (-_- ; ) Talk to you later!**

**Ari: BYEEEEE TETO**

**Teto has logged off.**

Ari sighed. She wished she could go back to America.

**Me: A very... INTERESTING chapter...**

**Ari: IM NOT MEAN LIKE THAT**

**Me: Shh... Well, if you don't know texting talk it's**

**Ttyl: talk to you later**

**U=you, r=r**

**Gtg: got to go**

**Lol: laugh out loud**

**ET CETERA!**

**So yah... Long chapter, but no clowns :( I'm DEFINETLY going to put them in the next chapter... Just didn't fit in this chapter's timeline, in the end...**

**I PROMISE YOU CLOWNS! ALSO: I DO own Hina, becuase she is my own character.**

_**Preview:**_

Umm, I don't really have a good idea for this chapter yet...

**See your uninspired author put up a hilarious chapter...**

They spotted the giant tent. Hanabusa had just one thought, 'Dear god, save me.'

**ABOUT OR INVOLVING CLOWNS**!

The typical water-in-a-flower trick.

How could Ichigo stand to watch this?

**COMING SOON (soon being 3-5 days): Chapter 7 of Dreams can Come True: UNNAMED AS OF NOW!**

Enjoy your 3-5 days before the next chapter!

**Please review!**

**~Anna-Chan Cupcakes**


	7. Chapter 7 johnny?

Chapter 7: Johnny?

**Ichigo: Raise your hand if you had writer's block all week!**

**Me: *Raises hand***

**Ichigo: Put your hand down, Anna, we all know that already from your slower-than-normal updates.**

**Me:WHAT?**

**Ichigo: MWAHAHAHAHA! I get to be very OCC in this story! Along with pretty much everyone else! :P**

**Me: Wasn't so pleased with the last chapter... Gonna do my review replies first now...**

**StrawberryDream15: Just read. All questions answered. And thanks! :3**

**Princess Ageha: I just needed an OC. As for ArixJohnny, they may both be from the US but that doesn't always mean they will hit off... Oh well you'll understand later... Hopefully... (-_- ; )**

**MusicalAnimeFreak: haha yessssss I know right! :D**

**Disclaimer: Anna-chan Cupcakes doesn't own Yumerio Patissiere!**

Ari yawned.

It was only her second day at the Japan St. Marie's academy, and she already hated it.

Her teachers sucked.

Nobody had any real talent for making sweets.

And then there was Amano Ichigo.

She was a completely different problem altogether.

- - - - dream - - - -

"And today, class, you will have a free choice. You must make a dessert that represents a theme- clowns!"

"Clowns, huh..." Hanabusa sighed. "Now this is something even I know nothing about."

"Clowns... They suck." Johnny and Ari's voices rang out in synchronization.

"The Yankees WOULD both know everything about it!" Rumi said, joining the quickly growing crowd around them.

"Clowns... You should see them. Typical stuff. You know, big red noses, white face paint, 'funny' tricks, the works. But underneath... They are scaaaary." Johnny said, emphasizing his words with facial expressions.

"I went to a clown show the day before I left America. My friend Teto dragged me there. It was the worst!"

Johnny glanced at Ari.

"Hey, you're from America too? What state?"

"Connecticut. Our grade just had to do a walk-a-thon for World Water day... Oh man, it was terrible! Scalding sunlight, 70 degrees, carrying a leaking gallon of water for my friend Abby half of the time, FOR EIGHTY MINUTES! We could walk with whoever we wanted to, but my best friend Teto kept RUNNING... She thought it was more worthy or something. I dunno. Just a story. Now, onto my cake!"

Ichigo had made her strawberry tart with a flat top and put whipped cream on it to make it look white.

"Hey, Hanabusa-kun, can you show me the picture of a clown again, for reference?" she asked.

"Sure! Hang on just a second," he replied, pulling out his iPad and showing her the photo. Ichigo glanced at it.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, obviously occupied. She was making a candy flower... Not a very realistic one, at that. It had a hollow bulb underneath, what could that be for? Possibly a filling? Maybe there would be a hole to put aomething inside. His OWN was a masterpiece. He was creating a clown's face, overemphasizing the big, red nose. The nose was to be a cherry crème covering a molded cereal treat.

It was going to be marvelous.

- - - - dream - - - -

"Amano, please present your creation"

"Hai Sensei. I made a strawberry tart with a whipped cream topping , and a candy flower, representing the one commonly found in clown's pockets. Please, dig in." [A/N: as previously stated, these people have NO IDEA about the horrors that lie beneath... D: lol]

When they got a piece of the candy flower, blue liquid flowed out. The teacher glanced at her questioningly. Then, without another word, he bit in, and-

He was transported to a paradise of berries.

Strawberries for which she was named, blueberries in the blue syrup, the slight raspberry taste of the whipped cream, and the crispy tart shell.

"Your creativity shines on. You get an A-"

"Alright! I got an A-!" Ichigo cried.

"Please, taste mine," Ari said, monotonously, but secretly determined to do better.

The whole class was in shock at what she had made.

A... Mille Crêpe?** [Note: this is a type of crepe cake thing where you layer crêpes with cream and other fillings, as seen in the show.]** How uncreative can you get?

"Well, it's... A Mille Crêpe. Don't mind if I do" the teacher stated...

Inside, he tasted the clown's emotions themselves.

All the hard work, only to be laughed at or cried over, forgotten in the distant memory.

"A+" The teacher stated simply. "Hanabusa, if you please"

The grading continued, the students still in shock.

That was all.

She had done it.

Ari had finally beat Amano Ichigo.

- - - - dream - - - -

"Johnny..." A quiet voice rang out over the lake, an American accent clearly present.

"Ari." A sign of acknowledgement. Nothing more.

There was none of the longed-for passion in his voice.

"I just... Had something on my mind."

"And? What's so important? Why do you need to talk to me RIGHT NOW? I was kinda busy already."

"_It's just... Umm..._" **[A/N italics=English for ari and johnny]**

"Make it quick, will you?"

"I was wondering..."

_"I SAID QUICK!"_

"Would you go out with me?"

Johnny slowly turned around to face her.

"Me... And you..." His voice slipped. Visions filled his head, but not of Ari... Visions of Him and another, different girl, with shining yellow hair and shining green eyes, laughing, smiling, playing around... He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't." And this time, he was the one to run off into the sunset, leaving the shadowed figure behind him.

- - - - dream - - - -

Lemon was depressed.

She knew that Ari planned to ask Johnny McBeal out today.

He could say yes.

If he said yes, her life would end.

It could be happening right now.

All she could do was pray.

- - - - dream - - - -

Ichigo stood in shock.

What had just happened?

Ari... Had apologized? For getting a better grade?

***Flashback to earlier***

She turned to Ichigo with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it was fair for me, I had experienced a clown just weeks ago. I hope we can become friends." She turned around. The class looked at Ichigo. She was staring in awe.

"I hope so... Too." She replied, carefully.

"Let's practice together tonight?" Ari smiled.

"Sure. How's 7:00?"

"Fine by me, see you then!" The teacher stood up.

"Class is dismissed. Have a nice day, everyone!"

"Yup! Thanks!" Ichigo cried. Ari laughed.

One more problem to check off her list.

***End of flashback***

**- - - - **dream** - - - -  
><strong>

Lemon was lying on her bed, on her back.

She was staring at the text.

_'Lemon, please meet me at the glass gazebo as soon as possible. Thanks, Johnny McBeal.' [**not in english]_

So formal... Lemon giggled.

So formal, and yet... So passionate, so full of awe, sadness, the feeling of loneliness and just a hint of love.

- - - - dream - - - -

Johnny was waiting rather impatiently at the glass gazebo. He knew that it would take longer for Lemon to get there than it took himself, but couldn't she move a LITTLE faster?

He heard pounding footsteps drawing closer. They were perfectly in sync with his pounding heart. Yellow hair flowed from the top of her head, her green eyes glowed. **[A/N: not sure what color her eyes really are... Just decided on green :3 ]**

It was Lemon.

Johnny took a deep breath.

Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, exhale.

It was all he could possibly do.

Lemon was coming.

"Johnny," she said, panting. Johnny stood in awe.

"You... Ran all the way here... For me?"

"Well, yeah... Oh, now I can't breathe..." she swayed a little.

"Not feeling in top condition today though, I'm afraid... Hahahaha!" she was really wobbling now...

"Lemon, maybe you should sit down..."

"NO! I feel PERFECTLY FINE," she declared, as her eyes fluttered closed. She fell, almost in slow motion, and then...

Johnny caught her.

The slightest bit of color appeared in her cheeks, even though she was unconcious.

"Oh my god..." Johnny whispered, "LEMON!"

Her eyes opened just a bit.

"Johnny, please... Stay with me." Her voice faultered, and she fell unconcious, limp in Johnny's arms.

"_OH MY GOD_! LEMON!"

- - - - dream - - - -

***The next day! A Saturday, warm and sunny in the springtime :3***

When Hanabusa spotted the big tent, he though he would die.

WHY WAS ICHIGO BRINGING HIM TO A CIRCUS?

"Hanabusa-kun." Ichigo's voice sounded impatient. "The store is over there." she pointed out a small, beat-up looking building.

"We're going INSIDE there? It would completely ruin my beautiful complexion!" Hanabusa said, shocked.

Ichigo slapped him.

"So full of yourself!"

"Woah there..."

Her face was right next to his.

He could feel his cheeks heat up immensely.

"I-Ichigo..." he faultered.

"Satsuki," she replied, "You think I didn't bring you here for a reason?"

Hanabusa glanced around anxiously. There was nobody in sight. But why-

His thoughts were severed off at once.

"Satsuki, you idiot..." her lips were almost touching his...

"I love you." Her lips closed, pressed into his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

It was sweet.

She was so full of passion. It was a hot kiss, almost electric, it was filled with so much love.

When he kissed her back, she felt like she was flying.

Was this what she always dreamed of, even with Kashino?

A deep, burning passion that could never be fulfilled?

Yes, she decided yes it was.

And it was perfect.

**Me:**

**To tetokasane0401, because I know she's gonna be pissed at me: did I have to do it? The answer is, of course, yes. Yes I did. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. chapter 8: with a burning passion

**Chapter 8: With a burning Passion**

**OH MY GOD THE HUMGER GAMES MOVIE IS A MUST SEE! I saw it the day it came out, and it was BY FAR the best movie I have ever seen**

**What was my favorite part? Just guess if you have seen the movie or read the book, take a wild guess. Oh wait. That's not fair. It's not in the book. NEVERMIND! Just guess if you want to...**

**Discalimer: I don't own the hunger games or Yumerio Patissiere.**

"No... This can't really be happening... LEMON!"

- - - -dream - - - -

She was beautiful.

A wonderful maiden, with long blonde hair that shined.

A fairy, with green eyes that glowed.

And she was dying.

She walked slowly through the garden, afraid of tripping on a stone, when she saw her.

A spirit, wearing a purple dress, and lavender hair.

"Yamagishi Lemon. A heart so young, so passionate, and so completely full of love. You cannot die."

"Who... Who are you?"

"I am the sweets queen, ruler of the sweets kingdom and all life on earth, whether visible or not."

"So... You brought me here?"

"Non, non. Excactly the opposite. I have absolutely no clue why you are, in fact, now dead. All I know is that I can bring you back to life."

"Now?"

"You must first complete a difficult task. I have kept your physical body alive, but if you fail, your body will surely die."

"Tell me what I have to do. I need to get back to Johnny."

"Very well, then. Let us go."

- - - - dream - - - -

Ichigo pulled apart for air. Both she and Hanabusa were gasping for air when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked, still panting heavily.

"Ichigo? Why do you sound like you just ran a marathon? No matter, Hanabusa is with you, right?"

"johnny? Yeah, Hanabusa is here..."

"Put me on speaker." Ichigo pressed a few buttons before Hanabusa replied,

"You're on." Johnny took a deep breath before continuing.

"Lemon is unconcious, and we don't know why. Her vitals are okay, but... She's in a pretty deep coma."

He was weeping, obviously depressed and trying not to show it. "It was all my fault! I asked her to meet me! She's going to die!"

"Shh," Ichigo said soothingly, "We'll be there as quick as we can. Now don't worry, Lemon-chan is going to be okay..."

"Ichigo-chan, thank you."

"Any time. Now, we're off," and she closed her phone.

Hanabusa burst into tears, Ichigo soon following suit, the two hugging each other tightly, their fingers intertwined.

Hanabusa was the first to control himself.

"We have to go, Ichigo," he said.

"You're right," Ichigo replied, "Lemon won't get any better if we stand here crying."

The duo ran off towards the approaching bus with stern, determined, and strong-willed looks on their faces, and their fingers still intertwined, as a sign of determination, persistence, comfort and, the greatest of all, the joys and fears of newfound love.

- - - - dream - - - -

The bus slowly came to a halt in front of the academy campus. The doors had barely opened when a strong-faced couple raced out and dashed to the main building. The bus driver thought, 'I certainly hope they are okay,' and said, "Anyone else for St. Marie?"

- - - dream - - -

Johnny was sitting next to Lemon's silent body, holding her hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go, when the door burst open. There stood Ichigo and Hanabusa, breathless again, hand-in-hand.

"Ichigo-chan..." Johnny said, then smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"We will always help a friend in need," Hanabusa replied meaningfully, and Ichigo nodded.

"Whenever you need us, we'll be there for you!"

"Thanks a bunch, guys. You have no idea how much this means to me," Johnny said.

"So you like Lemon then, huh?" Ichigo asked, then covered her mouth when she realized that this wasn't the time to ask that. But Johnny only smiled, although weakly.

"Yeah, I do." he was on the verge of tears. Quickly he glanced at Hanabusa, knowing he would understand.

"Ichigo, let's let Johnny be alone for a while" Hanabusa said. Ichigo, understanding, replied,

"Yes."

- - - dream - - -

"You will be given your task at dawn, so don't be late," the sweets queen finished.

"Yes, queen, and thank you so very much!" Lemon said, and rushed into the room she was shown to, to stay for the night.

Tomorrow would decide her fate.

- - - dream - - -

Lemon woke up at precisely 2 am. She showered quickly, dressed in the dress that was laid out for her to wear in the task to come, and dashed down to the courtyard at the middle of the castle. There stood the sweets queen, poised and ready, looking like she was painting the skies the beautiful orange they were slowly turning.

"Yamahishi Lemon. Today, you decide your fate," she said, not turning around. "Your task awaits."

"I accept the challenge. Please, tell me what to do," Lemon replied.

"You must make a sweet or sweets representing the love you have at home."

"Love... Sounds good. Thank you."

"There is a kitchen downstairs, prepared tody for your special use. Use whatever you need. You have half an hour for planning, and whatever is left over from that and 9 additional hours of time. Please, begin. Start the clock by pressing the button on the door of the kitchen. I look forward to tasting your sweets. Good luck!"

Lemon ran off.

- - - dream - - -

There it was- the kitchen!

It was huge and had all the ingredents and tools a Patissiere could ever need in a lifetime. She stood in shock. She was allowed to use THIS? But, sure enough, there was a red button on the door labeled 'Lemon.'

All she had to do was press it.

Her life was at her fingertips... But so was her ultamite death.

And so, she faltered.

To press or not to press, that is the question...

And he answer should be obvious.

But it wasn't.

The time was 2:45 am.

''Johnny,'' whispered,

''Help me."

- - - dream - - -

Johnny sat straight up in bed.

His roommate groaned and flipped over.

Johnny looked at the time.

2:45 am? There was no way in hell he was awake 2 hours and 45 minutes after midnight on a Sunday.

But he had dreamed of her.

Of Lemon.

"Lemon... It felt almost as if she was among me for help..." he whispered, fearfully.

"what is this? I'm extremely confused, but, if Lemon asked me if she should do something, like she did in the dream, possibly risking death... What would I say?"

"Yes," his roommate said in his sleep.

"Yes, I would..." Johnny said, thoughtfully. "lemon, if your soul is still alive... Yes. Do it now."

- - - dream - - -

She pressed the button.

Running, she began to think and plan. But what should she do? Hearts and such, that was obvious, but...

Then it hit her.

Doughnuts.

Johnny's specialty.

She got right down to work.

- - - dream - - -

They were utterly simple, but fabulous.

Thank god for Ari and her Mille crêpe.

Lemon had made cupcakes, representing all the things she loved.

They were topped with all her favorite people, including (but not limited to! :P had to ) Ichigo, Hanabusa, Johnny and Mint.

[LINK TO MY DEVIANTART: .com/ will post a picture soon if not already uploaded]

They were doughnut flavored, and fabulous.

Chocolate covered strawberries lined the perimeter, and lemon candies and doughnut holes filled the gaps.

A strawberry cream was piped beautifully on each and every cupcake, giving them a rich pinkish-red hue.

A chocolate heart topped all four, behind the candy figurines of her friends.

Each cupcake was filled a different flavor.

Ichigo's was strawberry. Hanabusa's was slightly rose scented and tasted wonderful. Mint's was a blend of peppermint, spearmint and plain ole mint, and exremely delicious.

Johnny's was something else altogether.

A creme, just like the middle of a Boston Crême doughnut, filled the center. Oh, the taste of America really came through in Johnny's. Lemon had wanted to pay homage to his home country.

And she had done it perfectly.

As the Sweets Queen entered, she smelled a lovely aroma, the scent of baking cupcakes still hung in the air.

"My, what a lovely smell!" She commented, before beginning to judge Lemon's cupcakes.

"They look so delicious, may I eat one?" she asked Lemon.

"Why, of course!" she replied, shocked. Who knew that cupcakes alone would be so appealing to the Queen of the Sweets Kingdom?

As she but into Johnny's cupcake, that being the one she chose first, her eyes opened wide. The same was true for Ichigo's and Mint's. But Hanabusa's... Was nothing to be laughed at, that's for sure. It was rich and powerful.

They were shockingly good.

The Queen simply nodded, and a huge grin was plastered on Lemon's face. She could go home! She leaped and gave the queen a giant bear hug before the bright white light of St. Marie's Academy took her away. Smiling as they parted, both Lemon and the queen were at peace in their hearts.

But the queen had one last task to do.

Reaching out, she just lightly tapped the top of Lemon's head...

Lemon instantly started snoring sleepily. A halo of bright orange, green and blue lights twisted above her head, it's purpose unknown to Lemon, sound asleep...

But would ensure that Lemon would not remember what had happened in the days before.

- - - dream - - -

**Me: I liked this chapter! Next chapter, Lemon wakes up! Writing is underway now!**

**Gumi: Now you're coming to write my story, right? :D**

**Me: sure, whatever. Just let me do the**

**REVEIW REPLIES!**

***posted at the end of every chapter, here is a place I talk to my readers and reviewers and say hello!***

**So, all my reviewers. Hello. :P**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVEIWS, BUT NO SPECIFIC REPLIES THIS TIME!**

**So ttylxox :| (got that song stuck in my head now -_- )**

**thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, happy whatever date the day is today (because you may read it later and such) and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Ring, the Clock and the Quesadilla**  
><strong>Princess Ageha: No, she just forgot what had happened while she was in a coma.<strong>  
><strong>StrawberryDream15: Thanks! :)<strong>  
><strong>Tetokasane0401: Yay! I'm glad you feel better, that must have been a painful week :( and yes, I did say that. But I had to put it there. I AM the author...<strong>  
><strong>Musical Anime Freak: Thank you :3<strong>  
><strong>Let's get started! I don't own Yumerio Patissiere!<strong>

She sighed quietly.  
>Johnny gasped.<br>"Lemon? You're awake!" he screamed, so excited. "What happened? Are you alright?" but sure enough, Lemon was still fast asleep, snoring heavily, but concious. That little fact alone made Johnny smile.  
>'She looks so adorable when she's sleeping,' he thought, 'but I better leave so she can wake in peace.'<br>And so, as Johnny tiptoed out of the room, waltzing as he went, he grinned wildly in glee as he watched Lemon's sleeping face, and knowing she was safe.  
>That alone meant the world to him.<br>- - - - dream - - - -  
>Ichigo and Hanabusa once again walked towards the bright red tent and the tiny little shop, this time hand in hand. At the sight of the spot where they had stood, both stopped to a standstill, glanced at the other and blushed, all in synchronization. At the sight of this, they both laughed heartily. In perfect sync. Again. Which made them laugh harder! By the time they were, in fact, out of breath again, Ichigo got a call on her cell.<br>It was Johnny.  
>She opened her phone as quickly as she could and screamed into the phone, still panting from the laughing marathon she had just run, she screamed,<br>"JOHNNY! NOTHING BAD HAPPENED, RIGHT? PLEEEEEEEEASE SAY NOTHING IS WRONG!"  
>Johnny laughed.<br>"Ichigo, why do you sound like you just ran a marathon? Never mind that, Hanabusa is there, right? Put me on speaker."  
>At a few clicks of the buttons, Hanabusa said glumly,<br>"Johnny? You're on speaker now. What happened? Whatever it is, we're there for you." Once again, Johnny only laughed lightheartedly.  
>"Lemon is out of her coma! She's still sleeping deeply, but all danger has disappeared."<br>"Johnny! That's so great!" Hanabusa cried.  
>"Lemon is awake, Lemon is awake~ " Ichigo cried around while skipping wildly in a circle, earning her many awkward glances. She didn't care. Lemon was going to be okay!<br>- - - - dream - - - -  
>*later that night*<br>They sat in the glass gazebo by the lake, sitting almost back-to-back, but their hands were intertwined. The boy on the right slowly turned to admire the girl on his left. Her long brown hair shone and everything about her was perfect. The scene, the sky, the weather...  
>Hanabusa stood up and faced Ichigo.<br>This was very difficult.  
>He sat on the ground. Ichigo stared.<br>"Satsuki, are you alright?"  
>"Yes," the green-haired boy replied. "Say, Ichigo..."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Would you... Could you..."<br>"Hanabusa-kun?"  
>"AMANO ICHIGO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he screamed, pulling out a ring, wrapped in shiny tin foil. Ichigo took one look at the entire scene that was unfolding around her- the sky darkening, the onlookers staring, and the green-haired idiot that was her boyfriend grinning wildly, holding a homemade Ring Pop lollipop in his hand.<br>"Why, of course I would. But not yet," she said, pulling him up and kissing him. Then she glanced at the lollipop.  
>"But, I think you know that, idiot." she added. She thought a moment, then broke the awkward silence by saying, "Hey... Can I still eat that?" Onlookers and evesdroppers alike laughed.<br>"Sure," Hanabusa replied, smirking. "Enjoy."  
>This was day one of the long tale that was to be told of Amano Ichigo and Hanabusa Satsuki.<br>But they had no idea.  
>- - dream - -<br>Be-beep, be-beep, be-beep~  
>Lemon reached out to slam the alarm.<br>She opened her eyes slightly, checking the time...  
>THREE FOURTY FIVE IN THE AFTERNOON?<br>She screamed wildly for a minute, then realized that she was in the nurse's office at St. Marie's.  
>What?<br>Slowly getting up, her head throbbed and her legs were unstable. How long was she asleep for?  
>While it may have only been 3 days time for her in the other realm, she had been unconcious for an entire week back in our dimension.<br>The clock had a date on it.  
>When she discovered she had been out for A WHOLE WEEK, she jumped up, suddenly wide awake, and dashed out... Er, INTO the door.<br>On the other side of the door which he had just closed seconds ago, Johnny jumped. A slow opening of the door revealed Lemon, wide awake, with her face plastered on the door. Pulling away from the door, Lemon sweat dropped.  
>"Johnny... Hi?" Just the absurdity of this statement alone was enough to keep them laughing for over a minute straight.<br>"Lemon!" Johnny cried happily, and flung his arm around her, giving her a huge bear hug. Lemon blushed furiously, but hugged him back all the same.  
>"You were out for an entire week," Johnny whispered in her ear, "Was something exciting happening in Dreamland?" Lemon just had to laugh.<br>"Nope! I just..." she paused and tried to think. "I'm pretty sure I did something that might have determined if I could return to my body or something, but honestly... I forget." She sighed. And it was such a good dream, she was sure...  
>But try as she might, she couldn't remember a thing.<br>- - - - dream - - - -  
>Ari was in the cooking room, frying up a quesadilla. [NOTE! Pronounced case-a-DILL-ah ;)]<br>'Why a quesadilla?' you may ask. 'Isn't this a fanfiction about people who make sweets?'  
>Why yes. Yes it is.<br>But Ari is American. And her favorite food is quesadillas. And seeing as they did not have the Mexican treat in the cafeteria that night, Ari made one herself.  
>She also completely failed.<br>The... THING in the frying pan was burnt beyond belief, the cheese melted to the point of becoming rubber, and seriously stuck to the pan, even WITH all the butter she had put in to make it NOT stick!  
>In other words, she had made a complete fool of herself. Now she had to scrape the pan free of all the cheese, which normally wans't allowed in the cooking room except for baking purposes. She snuck it in easily enough, but the finished product was terrifying.<br>She certainly hoped that the cafeteria still had food left!  
>- - - - dream - - - -<br>*The next day, in cooking class.*  
>"Hawazaki Ari," the teacher said sternly as he walked in the door, "You and I are going to have a little chat after class today, no?"<br>"Yes Sensei," Ari replied, scared. Sensei had found out about the quesadilla!  
>"But wait!" Ichigo spoke up. "Ari hasn't done anything wrong, we haven't even started class yet!" Murmurs of agreement swept through the class before it fell silent once more. But the teacher just smiled evilly.<br>"We'll see about that." he said, coldly. "Now, onto today's lesson!"  
>- - - - dream - - - -<br>"Super boring." Hanabusa sighed while walking out of class. "And way too easy!" The lesson had ended up being handmade ice cream.  
>"That's only because we used gelato in the Cake Grand Prix back in 2nd year middle school. Oh! That reminds me!" Ichigo replied.<br>"Yes, what is it?" Hanabusa asked.  
>"We should enter this year's Grand Prix, too! As seniors, I mean!" [AN: I looked up how long Japanese high school is, and apparently it's only 3 years, which I did not know when I started the series, but please bear with me and imagine it as an American-style high school with 4 years! (-_- ; ) But once again, I apologize for the confusion!]  
>"Yes, we should..." Hanabusa whispered. "We start 4th year in 4 weeks, and tomorrow starts break. We really should go for it again! And if we win, we can tour around Paris. We don't nessicarily need to follow the same routine of studying there for 2 years again."<br>"Where are you going over break, Hanabusa-kun?" Ichgio asked.  
>"Hmm, I'm going home, but we are going to go to the beach a whole bunch! You should visit sometime, meet my family and such," He replied.<br>"Sure, and you should come visit us, even though my family already knows you. Natsume hasn't shown any signs of quitting the piano though, and I suppose that is partly thanks to you." Ichigo smiled. "You really have been a part of my life for a long time, haven't you?" They both started laughing. Ichigo leapt up and hugged Hanabusa.  
>"Thank you," She whispered, "For being there."<br>"Always," he replied, "Always and Forever."  
>They both stopped to a standstill when they heard talking in the room next to them. Tiptoeing like a true spy, Ichigo gently put her ear up against the door.<br>"You know that you are not allowed to use the cooking room for purposes other than practicing your sweets," A deep voice boomed.  
>"Hai Sensei," Ari's voice replied. "Comendasai."<br>"No more quesadillas."  
>"I understand," said Ari. "Thank you."<br>Ichigo and Hanabusa stood frozen at the door.  
>Quesadillas?<br>What had just happened?  
>- - - - dream - - - -<br>**Me: SOO how did you like the chapter? Please review!** i know it is very short but i felt like updating.

**THE LINK FROM LAST CHAPTER: http : / gumimegpoid13 . deviantart . com/# / d4ufl2h**

just unspace! if that doesnt work, i am gumimegpoid13  
><strong>Ari: What the hell just happened here?<strong>  
><strong>Me: . . . As previously stated. Please review, and forget about here. THANKS FOR READING!<strong>  
><strong>~Anna-Chan Cupcakes<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: WHAT?**

**Me: Mwahahahaha... Can you tell what this chapter is about?**

**Everyone else: nooooo...**

**Me: Well, I guess that's good because I don't either! (yet)**

**Anna doesn't own Yumerio Patissiere!**

- - - dream - - -

"WHAT?" Ichgio screamed. "We aren't even in the last year of high school for another 3 weeks!"

"You don't say?" Hanabusa asked. "But anyways, you get a week by yourself with your family, a week with my family and a week with your family and me! How about it?"

"Umm... I'll ask dad when I get there tomorrow, and call you?" Hanabusa laughed at this.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a week!"

"Bye!" Ichigo called. They were leaving St. Marie's for 3 weeks. They were ALSO taking different buses. Ichigo sighed. At least she had Rumi.

"That makes 37," Rumi said. "How sad can you be? You ARE going to see Hanabusa-kun next week! Don't be so down about it!"

"Thanks Rumi-chan, but let's just talk about random stuff. How's your life going?"

"Awesome!" She started rambling on and on, and Ichigo smiled and silently thanked Rumi for saving her soul from depression.

Because right now, all she really needed was some chatter.

Wait, backtrack just a little bit there.

Why was she so depressed?

Let's rewind to earlier that week.

Her mom had called her, confirming Ichigo's travel plans and also asking her something she really needed to know.

"So what's the story between you and Kashino?"

After heading this, Ichigo stood in utter shock.

"K-k-Kashino?" She had replied, shakily.

"Yes, Kashino. I know you are going out with Hanabusa now, but Kashino was just so adorable~"

"Mom. I haven't talked to Kashino since his Graduation. What did you expect? I don't even know if he's still in the country. Now do you have any other questions?" She interrupted coldly.

"No, sweetie, I only wanted-"

"Then goodbye!" She shouted into the phone before slamming it shut. "Geez! You would think my own MOTHER would be more respectful. I can't believe I am WILLINGLY visiting them in only 4 days."

Was this a mistake?

There was nothing Ichigo could do but hope that it wasn't.

- - - dream - - -

Back in the present time, Hanabusa boarded the bus. He say next to Johnny, because Lemon was being picked up by her parents. Also because he was alone.

"So, how are things going with Lemon?" Hanabusa asked.

"Hmm, fine I guess..." he replied, skeptical.

"Aww, it can't be THAT bad!"

"'Tis, my cheerful, over exuberant, narcissist, extreme optimist friend. Nothing seems to be going right in my life."

"How so?"

Johnny whispered something in Hanabusa's ear.

"Wow," he said in shock, "It really IS that bad!"

"Told you," Johnny replied, smirking.

- - - dream - - -

You may ask, 'Who is Johnny going to visit? He came from America!'

My answer would be that his older sister Kathrine came to Japan with him to study, and now lives in an apartment in Tokyo.

Lemon's answer would be something along the lines of,

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'm sure it has something to do with me!"

And his own answer would be America.

But who was correct?

Johnny, the character in question?

Lemon, the lover in disguise?

Or me, the author?

Why, I'm surprised you doubted me for a second!

- - - dream - - -

Ichigo put on a happy face and approached the Amano household. When she turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door, Streamers exploded around her.

"What?" she exclaimed, confused.

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIGO!" Natsume exclaimed.

Natsume, now in 3rd year [?] middle school, was very beautiful. Her hair had grown to end at about her middle back, and she had cut her bangs to look more fashionable. She still wore headbands, yet she alternated them and even had a whole collection so her outfits would always be unique. She was wearing jeans and a maroon-colored top.

"We baked you a cake!" Ichigo sighed.

"Does it have strawberries in it?" she asked in anticipation.

"Yep! Of course it does!" Her mom answered happily. "Why on earth would you have a strawberry shortcake without STRAWBERRIES?" Ichigo's face lit up instantly.

"Can I eat it now?" She pleaded.

"Ichigo... WAIT UNTIL DINNER!" Natsume exclaimed.

"ICHIGO-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!" A new voice rang out, getting closer by the second. Ichigo braced herself...

"WELCOME HOME!" her dad jumped onto her seemingly out of nowhere and knocked her over. Damn, Natsume was quick! She had placed a pillow underneath Ichigo when her dad had been heard. Ichigo would have to thank her later.

"Ichigo-chan..." her dad whispered, "You've grown. You really AREN'T daddy's little girl anymore, are you?" he started to cry. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?" Ichigo, Natsume and her mom all sweat dropped at his dramatic act.

"Papa..." Ichigo said, "Can you POSSIBLY GET OFF ME?" Her dad was in an extremely awkward position- right on top of her, in fact. He had caught himself with his face hanging right over hers. When her mom realized what was happening, she quickly dragged Ichigo's dad off of her.

"Honey!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were above this!"

"I AM!" he insisted, "But I haven't seen Ichigo in SOOO LONG!"

"It's been 3 weeks, dear. Ichigo, why don't you go up to your room and unpack your things. I can see that I need to have a... DISCUSSION with your father here."

Ichigo nodded and walked inside the house.

"Now honey," her mom continued, "About Ichigo-chan..."

-dream-

Beep! 'New message from Hanabusa Satsuki 3,' the cell phone's screen read.

Ichigo-chan,

Talked to my parents, they would love to meet you! But I've been thinking and maybe it would be better as just a day visit, instead of a whole week... Haven't asked them about either, though. Tell me what your parents say!

-Hanabusa

She quickly replied back-

Hanabusa-

Okay, I'll ask over dinner. Day visit sounds good! I agree, a whole week would be... Awkward. I'll text you what happens!

-Amano Ichigo

Who was she kidding? Her parents would be thrilled to host Hanabusa- kun for any length of time, as proved by that one time all the Princes visited unannounced. [A/N: not sure what episode #, but season 1 when Natsume wants to give up piano!]

Well, that was true for her mother.

But how would her dad respond to having a boy visit her? Ichigo sighed. Would he NEVER grow up?

-dream-

Dinner at the Hanabusa household was always extravagant and filled with roses. As of now, a vase containing a single beauty decorated the center of the table.

"The beauty of a rose," Hanabusa Satsuki murmered to himself upon his entrance of the dining room, "Can only be compared to the beauty of certain individuals, these including Father, Mother, myself and Amano Ichigo."

His mother walked into the room and heard Hanabusa whispering to himself and looking at the rose.

Guessing correctly that he was thinking about his late father, she tiptoed quietly out of the room.

They could talk later.

But with his dad, he couldn't any longer.

She wept for him.

**[A/N: 'him' being Hanabusa's dad, who if you weren't smart enough to WATCH THE ANIME BEFORE READING (Teto...) he passed away in a car accident, and I would reccomend watching the anime.]**

-dream-

Dinner at the Amano household had only one rule: talk. It was always happy and lively. Natsume was telling a story about her piano class, and it was really funny. When she finished, though, Ichigo knew it was her turn to shine.

"Mama, Papa," she said, breaking the short silence, "What would you think of me brining my boyfriend here for a day?"

-dream-

**Me: CLIFFHANGERS OFFICIALLY ROCK**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Please review again!**


	11. chapter 11: the verdict

Chapter 11- The Verdict  
>Anna-Chan doesn't own Yumerio Patissiere, sadly :(<p>

"Mama, Papa," Ichigo said, slowly, "What would you think if Hanabusa-kun stayed here?" She didn't get to finish her thought, because she was interrupted by a loud,  
>"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK?" From her father.<br>"Dear, Ichigo wasn't finished talking." Her mom said.  
>"What would you think of Hanabusa staying here... FOR ONE NIGHT," Ichigo restated.<br>"I think that would be fantastic!" Her mom said.  
>"I remember Hanabusa-kun, he was nice." Natsume agreed.<br>"I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT HAVING A BOY STAY WITH MY LITTLE STRAWBERRY IN MY HOUSE!" Her dad countered.  
>"Ichigo, feel free to invite him to stay as long as he wishes," her mother said again, giving a stern look to her husband<br>"There's one more peice," Ichigo said carefully. "Hanabusa-kun also wants me to stay with him for one day, preferably the day before or after he stays here."  
>The room went dead silent.<br>"You want to WHAT?" Her dad asked. "You want to stay with someone two nights IN A ROW? A boy, no less!"  
>"That's true, Ichigo dear, but I think it would be fine, as long as you do nothing... NAUGHTY." Her mother chose, wisely.<br>"But-" her dad interjected.  
>"BUT we'll go have a discussion about this in our room later." her mom said. "But for now, let's eat cake!"<br>Ichigo squealed in glee. Once again the room went silent. Natsume took a pin out of her hair and dropped it to the floor. It was heard quite clearly.  
>"And yet you have a boyfriend who insists upon you meeting his family," She said, quietly, breaking the silence.<br>Everyone at the table laughed.  
>Even the cat, unseen or noticed under the table, smiled distortedly, as all cats do.<br>-dream-  
>They sat at the quiet and lonely dinner table. Ever since his father's death, the Hanabusa household was very quiet and it saddened anyone who dared to step foot in it.<br>A single white candle illuminated the faces of the guests around the table.  
>The strong-willed and "beautiful" face of the Narcissist Satsuki, the green-haired chap who lives for his own image.<br>The bony and pale face of Hanabusa Misuki, mother of Satsuki. The brown-haired woman was quiet and seemed to be praying.  
>The tiny, detailed face of Cafè, the Sweets Spirit who was rarely seen nowadays due to his new job as a Court Patissière.<br>And the face of many roses, bright red in color. They had survived strife and struggle only to have their short lives ended by beauty and their eternity of happiness begin.  
>The pure white tablecloth seemed to flicker under the candlelight, the glasses filled with the creamy white liquid seemed to shine. The beef and potatoes that remained on the plate were slowly diminished into nothingness by the knife and fork on their left hand side.<br>The woman opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, allowing Satsuki to speak.  
>"Mother," he said, "May I please bring Amano Ichigo to stay here for just one night?"<br>"Why, Satsuki," his mother said calmly, even though she was clearly surprised, "Of course you may. All you need to do is settle a date." She studied him for a moment.  
>"She's your girlfriend, isn't she." She asked. There was a quick pause in the conversation before Satsuki replied,<br>"Yes, yes she is." Slowly he stood up and brought his dishes into the kitchen, and one thought managed to make him smile-  
>'Amano Ichigo- my lover.'<br>-dream-  
>Johnny lay down on his temporary bed, AKA the couch, in his older sister Kathrine's Tokyo apartment. Everything in this place was touched by some American accent- the USA flag pillow, the artwork made of English words and phrases, photos of New York City, and even her kitchen was dec'ed out in granite countertops and red, white and blue backsplash above the sink. His phone beeped and he picked it up. His eyes widened as he read the text shown to him.<br>'Johnny,' it read,  
>'I'm so cold. The air out here is freezing, even if it is Mid-June. I have no coat and I wish I could still make quesadillas. I have nowhere to stay for vacation. And most of all I miss America. You understand my pain- please help me!'<br>Whoever had sent this had a creative mind, Johnny decided, for three main reasons:  
>1. No coat- it had to mean their ideas were out in the open for the world to see. Bad? Not really...<br>2. Freezing air- they feel pushed away by the people who hate her designs.  
>3. Nowhere to stay- they felt excluded from the rest of humanity.<br>There was no phone number- the sender had sent the message ananymously. But still, it was obvious who it was-  
>Ari.<br>At first it took Johnny a minute to figure out why Ari had texted him in a flirty sort of way, trying to be dramatic, when she disn't even like him. And then he remembered.  
>She wasn't dramatizing.<br>She had relied on the dorms at the academy to house her during her education, but had been forced out over break.  
>She was an orphan with literally nowhere to go.<br>Johnny grabbed his coat and sprinted down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.  
>Even if he didn't care much for Ari, there were two things that told him to go help her-<br>1. She was a friend, all alone and basically in trouble, sleeping in the streets of Tokyo.  
>2. She was American, and as a fellow Yankee he felt it was his duty to help her learn her way around her new country as much as possible.<br>He was right on time.  
>-dream-<br>"Let's eat!" Ichigo screamed in delight upon the sighting of the wonderful strawberry cake with vanilla icing and fresh strawberries on top.  
>"It's time to put your extra stomach to good use!"<br>The whole family sweatdropped.  
>Taking the tip of the triangular slice she was given, Ichigo bit into the cake.<br>So rich and creamy, it tasted as if it could be straight from a strawberry farm.  
>Ichigo was instantly transported instantly to a wonderful imaginary place filled with giant strawberries and vanilla beans. All that was needed was a cold glass of milk!<br>In Natsume's mind, pianos were playing their music perfectly in tune, every note in its place, every rest at its quietest. Never had any piano sounded so wonderfully perfect to Natsume then the imaginary, almost strawberry-SOUDING one she was experiencing now.  
>In her mother's realm of knowledge, everything was mis-en-plait, meaning 'everything in it's place.' [NOTE: this is true but I have no idea how to spell it] Flowers were unfolding their colorful petals, the kitchen was sparkling clean, and she felt very relaxed and easygoing.<br>And finally, for the grand finale, In Ichigo's father's vast mental empire, Ichigo and Natsume were young again and he cast a spell on them do they would never age. No need to worry about sons-in-law or grandchilderen anytime soon, in his world. His little strawberry was his forever.  
>Or was she?<br>Again the thought of Hanabusa Satsuki grazed his mind, snapping him out of his blissful daydream.  
>As he slowly grasped his surroundings, he noticed that everyone was staring straight at him. No doubt about it, he had been extremely cheerful while in his daydream and showed it. There was nothing left to do but sweat drop.<br>"Uh, dad?" Ichigo asked cautiously. "Are you okay? You were screaming 'YES! YES! THEY ARE MINE FOREVER!' just a few seconds ago, and now you're crying... Are you going bipolar?"  
>So THAT was what had happened.<br>"Yes," he replied, gravely, "I suppose I am."  
>Everyone laughed once more. Ichigo smiled. It was so great to be home.<br>-dream-  
>Hanabusa lay on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. [Satsuki, I really have to find some way to avoid confusion... Satsuki will have (S) next to it, and 'Misuki,' the OC of his mom, will have (M).] His entire room really needed some TLC. There was no color anywhere.<br>White walls.  
>White ceiling.<br>White furniture and sheets.  
>White paper on the desk.<br>The only color in sight was Hanabusa (S) himself, and the various drawings of sweets that littered his desk, accompanied by the pencils he had used to draw them.  
>His mom had seemed... Off today. Maybe there was something he could do to help her feel better. He glanced around the room. White was the only thing that jumped out at him immediately.<br>He scanned the room again- white walls, white ceiling, white furniture, colorful drawings and plans for sweets, white sheets...  
>"That's it!" Hanabusa (S) said to no one in perticular. How could he have been such an idiot?<br>He quickly sifted through them, looking for the perfect one. [Note: the drawings, but what did you think he was sifting through? The walls?] But how could he POSSIBLY decide on JUST ONE? They were all so beautiful, even if he DID say so himself.  
>Then he found just one that was different from all the rest.<br>1. The paper was graphed instead of the regular paper he used normally, which was all white with no lines. 2. There was someone else's undignified handwriting on the page. 3. It was made completely of chocolate.

Me: Kashino returns! Well, sort of, at least. All you readers have to wait 3-5 days to find out! ;)  
>NEXT TIME IN DREAMS CAN COME TRUE:<br>Chocolate, chocolate. Why did that pesky chocolate god person always have to meddle?  
>Kashino Returns?<br>There he was, standing in the flesh before him...  
>Review to find out!<p>

Also, to check out tetokasane0401's fic: fanfic of a fanfic! She wrote it on the backstory of Ari, her OC she gave to me gratefully :3 once again, thanks for reading and please review!


	12. chapter 12: Kahsino Returns!

**Chapter 12: Kashino Returns?**

**Disclaimer: Anna-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Note: Kashino does return in this chapter, but not for long!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TETO! :D**

**Hope this helps you live through torture at the dentist, ugh :P**

-dream-

Then he found just one plan that was different from all the rest.

1. The paper was graphed instead of the regular paper he used normally, which was all white with no lines. 2. There was someone else's undignified handwriting on the page. 3. It was made completely of chocolate. And for the grand finale:

It was signed Kashino Makoto.

There was nothing to do but stare.

He was the roommate that had made everything just that little bit more interesting.

He was the chocolate wizard, bringing Team Ichigo to the final round of the Grand Prix.

He was the blond-haired chap who had brought his beloved Ichigo pain.

He was going down.

Deciding to take the ambitious route, Hanabusa (S) dashed down the stairs and out the front door, calling, "Be back soon!" to his mom.

Time to buy some chocolate.

-dream-

"Natsume, it's time for you to practice piano." Ichigo's mother called.

"Aww, but mom!" Natsume replied in anguish, "Ichigo's here! Can't I skip for just one night?"

"No, Natsume. You're just going to use the same excuse every day until Ichigo leaves. No buts- you know it's true." Natsume sighed.

She was right.

Ichigo smiled and got up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Is it okay if I listen? I haven't heard piano in so long," Ichigo asked. And with that, the trio walked through the living room, trekked through the kitchen, and swung on some vines, and suddenly they were at the piano. The music was already sitting on the stand- GoodNight, Sweetheart by the Vocaloid idol Megpoid Gumi. [A/N: I do not own! But I wish I did :( ]

As soon as Natsume placed her hands on the smooth piano keys, wonderful music sounded in the once silent room.

Even if they were just scales, the intertwining notes and audible melodies were enough to amaze the ear. She went through many scales- Ab concert, Bb concert, C concert, Eb concert, and F concert, completed by the Bb Chromatic scale. She had perfected them and now they left their mark in time.

As she finished, she drew a deep breath and sighed.

Time to play some serious music.

She quickly scanned through the music, simply reading through the basics. When she finished that, she began to play.

Goodnight, goodnight, so beautiful you,

Goodnight, goodnight, so heavenly you,

Goodnight, you're my everything,

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight.

Even without the singing part, the music was wonderful and awe-inspiring. As Natsume finished the peice, her mother had an idea.

"Ichigo," her mother whispered, so as not to break the calm silence that followed Natsume finishing, "How about this?"

She told both Ichigo and Natsume her idea, and they both nodded. They loved the idea so much, they even said in sync:

"It's perfect."

-dream-

Hanabusa stopped dead as soon as he stepped inside the chocolate shop.

There, in the flesh in front of him, stood the dreaded one.

Kashino Makoto had returned.

"Rose Boy," Kashino whispered.

"Shortie," Hanasbusa replied, evilly.

"Hear you're going out with Ichigo now."

"What of it?"

"Well, my friend," Kashino said, "I wish you the best of luck." He walked right past Hanabusa, patting his shoulder as he left the shop.

A first-class Patissièr such as himself couldn't talk for very long, as a matter of fact he had just run out of the shop for a quick errand, not a full-blown shopping trip. Seeing Hanabusa in the flesh before him made him sort of nostalgic.

But that was no matter.

Even if Hanabusa was older [i made this up, not sure who's actually older] Kashino was his sempai, and deserved some respect. Even with all this, though, Hanabusa still had no idea that Kashino had achieved his dream.

He stood now in front of his very own shop, Chocolateir Makoto, the one invisioned long ago, back in Marie's Garden.

Quality ingredients, quality chocolates and customers who care-that's what he wished for.

Maybe it wasn't EXCACTLY as he imagined it.

But it was better than what Rose Boy had.

Or was it?

-dream-

"Hmm," Hanabusa said to nobody in perticular, "Let's see."

"Chocolate, chocolate, more chocolate, white chocolate- that's not even chocolate! Aaand here we go! CANDY SUGAR!"

He vowed to himself never to make anything designed by Kashino again. What did you expect?

He was going with a similar design, but the complex flowers only makeable with a chocolate mold were replaced with the classic roses, and candy-blue waves replaced the bland brown swirls.

He was certain that both Ichigo and his mother were going to love it.

**Me: Chapter 12 finished! Sorry it's short, I had to upload it for Tetokasane0401's bday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~Anna-chan Cupcakes**


	13. Chapter 13: The Balloons

**Chapter 13:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

-dream-

Hanabusa say on the couch, texting Ichigo.

Ichigo-

Mom said the plan was fine. What about you? We need a date soon though. Thanks!

-Hanabusa

Ichigo smiled. This vacation was turning out great! Her parents had agreed that this Friday was the best day for Hanabusa to stay with them, so all she had to do was text him back:

Hanabusa-kun,

My parents agreed, too. They think Friday is best for you to stay here, is that okay with you and your mom? Reply soon,

Ichigo

Hanabusa smiled. Friday... Today was Friday. He would have to wait a week, but it would be a week well worth it. He would make sure of that.

Ichigo-

Friday's fine. You can stay here Saturday. Is that alright?

-Satsuki

Hanabusa:

Saturday's fine. Thanks! Can't wait to see you again 3

-Ichigo

-dream-

Kashino sat in Chocolateir Makoto silently, reflecting on what had just happened back in the sweet-supply shop.

**Flashback**

Hanabusa Satsuki had returned.

"Rose Boy," Kashino had whispered.

"Shortie," Hanasbusa replied, evilly.

"Hear you're going out with Ichigo now."

"What of it?"Hanabusa had Asked, curious.

There were so many things Kashino wanted to tell him-

About how much she wore on your nerves.

How she always believed you were the keeper of the devil.

How she just COULD NOT SEEM TO IMPROVE AN IOTA!

But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Not in this day and age.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

-dream-

Ichigo sat at the computer, furiously checking her email and listening to songs on YouTube.

"Fuwa, Fuwa, Fuwari, Ona owa oh a getchau~!"

[A/N I don't own but I guess that was covered before] She sung with the music. But when Natusme walked in, and saw what Ichigo was listening to, she was furious.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING TO GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART FOR PRACTICE!" She screamed. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"But that song is soooo hard... It has ENGLISH in it!" She argued.

"Just remember," Natsume replied evenly, "When Hanabusa arrives and you feel bad and epically fail at this, I warned you." Natsume walked out of the room.

Ichigo sighed. Natsume was right.

Time to get down to work.

-dream-

Ichigo took a gulp of water. Her eyes stung from constant looking at the computer screen, her legs and arms were wobbly, and her throat hurt like hell. She had done it.

She had memorized a song perfectly in 3 hours.

The only problem was that she wouldn't need it for another 5 days, when Hanabusa came to visit. [A/N time skip XD] So Ichigo would wait. And eventually, no matter how slowly, Friday would come.

-dream-

*The next day*

"Satsuki, let's go visit your father," His mother's voice rang out through the house. "He would love to see you."

"I'm coming, mother," Satsuki replied. He ran down the stairs and said, "Let's go."

**At the graveyard**

Satsuki knelt down before his father's grave. Tears were slowly falling down his cheek, and he whispered,

"I miss you, dad."

Suddenly, a lone figure appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They were carrying a huge bunch of balloons that must have cost at least 8000 yen! [Note: I used a dollar/yen translator and it's apparently $100 US] They had one thing in common-they were all black.

The figure was stopping at each grave and tying one balloon on, no matter how many people were buried there. They came closer and closer until Hanabusa saw something that made him gasp and jump up.

The figure that had previously been a dot that became a speck that became a blob had turned into a girl!

He knew her. She went to his school.

The figure was none other than Hawazaki Ari herself.

-dream-

Ari payed the cashier and thanked him greatly. The bunch of black balloons that she was now holding had cost 10,000 yen- but it was money well spent. She was going to tie a balloon on every grave in the graveyard, but since it was a relatively small one so she only needed around 100 balloons. She was currently holding 15; she was going to return many times in order to be able to hold them all and not fly away.

Letter in pocket, she departed to the graves to start what her brother Kyou would never have the chance to accomplish. The letter was the last one he would ever write. It was Ari's greatest treasure.

'Ari-chan,' it read,

'My new camp here in Iraq DOES NOT HAVE QUESADILLAS! For when we are just lying low in the bunkers, doesn't a solider deserve some well-earned good-mood food? I hear you are doing well in your studies back at NY Smiles Orphanage. How's Teto?

I have something very important to tell you. Do not, under any circumstances, lose this letter. Got it?

Here is my plan. If I die in action, you have to do this for me.

1) Find a relatively small graveyard. Not a haunted one, just small.

2) Buy lots of black balloons.

3) Tie one on every single grave.

We have to do our part in honoring the dead!

Ari, promise me this- if I die here, in Iraq, you have to do this for me, no exceptions. I will be watching you from Above, and if I see that you live your life without doing this, I will weep. Please, Ari?

Your brother,

Kyou'

Now Ari was completing her task. It was all because of Johnny she was here, though.

**Flashback**

Ari sat on a bench in the park. It was nearing night and she had nowhere to stay. She would have to stay outdoors tonight.

The seconds ticked by.

BONG...BONG... The big church bell rang eleven times.

The park closed in 30 minutes, she couldn't stay here.

Ari grabbed what few bags she had, just her few outfits and her three blankets she had packed.

She knew this was going to happen. She was prepared.

As she walked out of the park, she noticed that not far away, in a dark and unseen corner, there was a bench.

The perfect place to stay the night.

Walking over, she checked her supplies. She should have enough food and water to last her five days of she rationed it out wisely and wasn't very greedy.

Still, there was one thing she didn't have- time.

She was racing the clock with her life, prepared to cheat death if nessicary.

She had done it before, she could do it again.

**Flashback inside the Flashback, Ari age 11**

She roamed the streets, looking for scraps. She needed food; water was still plentiful but she hadn't eaten in days.

Her father, her only lifeline in this world after her mother's death, had died suddenly in a car crash in Downtown New York City. Why had he driven into the city? That question was still unsolved.

All anybody knew was that now, she and her older brother Kyou were completely and irreversibly alone.

They had called all their relatives- nobody could afford two more children. They would have to be separated.

But they made a plan.

The two children would first find an orphanage to take them in, then the realative would send monthly gifts, money or anything else they thought the children might need.

"Kyou," Ari whispered, "When will we find an place to live?"

Kyou had sobered, and answered the way he had been doing for close to two months,

"Soon, Ari. Soon."

**End of flashback inside a flashback, but not of the flashback**

There was just one person who might be able to help her, though-

The other American Immigrant, Johnny.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, furiously texting him.

As soon as the phone gave her the message confirming that her message was sent, her phone went black and died.

Then she remebered- the message had no tag. He would have no idea who it was from.

She could only hope that he would realize it, and track it to where she was now.

**End of Flashback**

Ari sighed. She was now staying in Johnny's older sister's apartment. She only really wanted directions. Oh well, you can't really refuse kindness without offending the other person, can you?

She tied another balloon to the next grave, then looked around. She saw a person, so she moved the balloons so she could see them better. She was shocked by what she saw.

Hanabusa?

-  
>Me: Thirteen is my favorite number! GOOD JOB PEOPLES!<p>

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Anna-Chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Me: Listening to Mermaid Melody songs... I really need to re-watch that anime!**

Ari stopped dead still when she saw him.

Hanabusa Satsuki.

She figured the best solution to her current problem was to just continue tying balloons. She had seven more...

By the time she got to the grave set before Hanabusa's Father's, she had two balloons.

She tied one on the grave of someone named 'Hanabusa Hatsike,' probably a distant realative of Satsuki's, and handed the last balloon to Hanabusa Satsuki himself, saying at the same time,

"Tie this to your father's grave. I'm finishing what my late brother never got to do. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Hawazaki-San..." Satsuki replied, solemnly, "Thank you. We are sorry for yours as well."

"That's okay. After my mom died, I stopped feeling."

As she turned away and started walking away, something glistened on her cheek.

There were two tiny waterfalls coming from her eyes, and she couldn't stop them.

"Kyou..." She whispered, "Why?"

-dream-

Johnny was furious.

"So I have to share a BED with Ari?" He screamed. "Never in a million years! You KNOW that you can't make me do that! Make her sleep on the couch, the floor, even kick her out again, I don't care! But I am NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES sharing a bed with Ari!"

Kathrine laughed.

"Oh Johnny," she giggled, "You always WERE so gullible. Of COURSE you will share a bed with Ari. I like her, and besides, she's an American, with nowhere to go! We can't let her sleep on the FLOOR, can we now." She asked.

"Yes we can!" Johnny replied, getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, BITCH!" Kathrine screamed. "All right, I'M the one renting this apartment. Johnny, you can sleep on the couch if you want. Ari gets the guest room. And NO SWITCHING!"

"Gosh, I would have thought my own SISTER would let me stay in the guest room..." Johnny muttered under his breath, in Japanese. Kathrine didn't understand right away, from the Japanese and it being hard to hear, she thought he had said thank you.

"Why, you're very welcome!" Kathrine said happily in perfect English, and walked away.

"What a baka," Johnny replied, just as enthusiastically.

-dream-

Lemon sat on her bed. The comforter was all messed up and there was no way in hell she was gonna make her bed anytime soon.

Her lemon yellow and orange orange [A/N: lol :3 ] striped walls made the entire room feel happy. Her white desk and bed brightened the room. Her room was completely organized by color, and she had shelves all over her walls for hanging books, water and accessories.

The first three days of vacation were spectacular.

She had seen all of her friends from her old school in Kyoto, but their vacation had been last week. She was only able to visit with them on Saturday, Sunday and surprisingly enough Monday, because the schools in Kyoto were weird like that and students had it off. Sunday had been her favorite, Misha was still super-duper lively, happy and full of joy that she shared with everyone and everything around her. They had gone shopping in the mall and had a great time with Luka, Mikuki and Natsuki (the Dysoha twins) and Daisuke, the only male in the group, but had only stayed for lunch. Oh, it was hilarious.

***Flashback***

"Lemon, do you want pie?" Daisuke asked.

"No thanks, I much prefer a strawberry tart," Lemon replied, putting on a fake accent and attempting to sound all dignified and such.

"Oh, shut it, we all know you want some," Luka said mischeviously, taking the pie from Daisuke's hands and placing it in front of Lemon.

"That's okay guys, I'm really not hungry..." Lemon said, pushing the super- delicious lookinh pie away even though her stomach was growling. It was best for everyone else to have the pie, because she had the skills to make an identical one later.

"Please, Lemon?" asked Natsuki. "We know you can make one identical to this later, but..." "We want you to enjoy this pie, the fruit of someone ELSE'S labor, right now. Relax! It's vacation!" Misuki finished. "We don't need it, anyways."

"JUST EAT THE DAMN PIE!" Misha screamed, jumping on the table, picking up the pie in her own two hands, and hurling it at full spead at Lemon's face, where it splattered and slid down onto her chin and shirt. Lemon used her left hand to reach up to her face, wipe off some of the pie, and made a face that clearly stated 'you have GOT to be kidding me' written all over it, even through the pie.

The entire lunch hall went dead silent as people realized what had just happened. The people in the little food booth restaurant things stopped working to stare. Then, in perfect sync, they all burst out in laughter that filled the room with both carbon dioxide and joy. Lemon smiled as she watched her friends and complete strangers alike throw a laughing fit. The building shook with laughter.

Upstairs, in Macy's, an unknowing customer heard first an indistinguishable sound, then experienced the only earthquake she would ever encounter in her life.

"How extraordinary," She muttered.

***end of flashback***

-dream-

Ichigo had to be physically dragged out of bed on Tuesday morning.

"Onee-chan! We're going to the museum today! WAKE UP!" Natsume screamed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo stirred. Natsume was filled with hope when she turned to face her, but all Ichigo did was say,

"Vanilla, hit the snooze button..."

Wait, what?

"Who's Vanilla?" Natsume asked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ichigo said, sitting straight up in bed. "NATSUME?" Natsume waited expectantly.

"Vanilla?" She asked again. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Vanilla is..." She was interrupted by her mom's voice from downstairs.

"Ichigo , get ready to go! We're leaving in 15 minutes for the museum!"

"Thank you, mom." Ichigo muttered under her great, then realized... FIFTEEN MINUTES?

Ichigo screamed and ran out the door of her room, returning five seconds later, dripping wet. Natsume just stared.

"Onee- chan..." Natsume said in both a 'wow!' and 'scarred for life' tone. "Well, you sure take showers fast. I guess I'll leave now..."

She sprinted out, slamming the door behind her. Ichigo was confused. Was her little sister intimidated by something?

Then it hit her hard, making her blush as red as a tomato. She was never going to live this down.

But she still somehow needed verification.

She looked down and shivered.

Her eyes turned from her right side to her left.

They grazed over her bare body.

What had she done?

Me: feelin kinda perverted today, sorry (-_- ; )

But on the bright side, my writers block is gone! :D

Please review and don't kill me, kindly :3


	15. Chapter 15: Vanilla is Sweet

**Me: chapter 15 yaaaaay!**

**disclaimer:**** anna-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere, otherwise this wouldn't be a 'fan fiction,' idiots!**

Natsume was still curious about the mystery of 'Vanilla.'

"Vanilla?" She would whisper at any chance she saw, making Ichigo stiffen every time.

"Vanilla is a flavor, you should know that" Ichigo always replied, even though she knew it was much, much more complicated. It was really starting to wear on Ichigo's mind. Natsume didn't buy it.

"I know you're lying," she replied to Ichigo's consistent excuses. This went on and on until finally the fateful Friday came at last.

Hanabusa would be staying at the Amano household that night.

To celebrate this special occasion, Ichigo was furiously baking a delicious chocolate cake, infused with lots of strawberries. Probably too many strawberries, in fact, but Ichigo didn't care. 'Strawberry' was IN HER NAME!

Two circular cakes came out of the oven, and it was time to work on the filling; Ichigo was making a vanilla cream to coat the middle, and a green frosting for the outside of the cake.

Vanilla had returned from the Sweets Kingdom on a holiday, and was visiting with Café when he visited with Hanabusa later that day.

"Vanilla, can you hand me that vanilla bean, please?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, be careful…" Vanilla warned, handing Ichigo her namesake, the vanilla bean. "What if your family hears you?"

"Don't worry, everyone knows to leave me alone while I'm baking," Ichigo reassured. But what was this feeling? It was almost as if….. Ichigo turned around quickly, checking to see if anyone was in fact watching. Nobody was there, but Ichigo was certain she had seen a wisp of hair disappearing behind the doorframe…

-dream-

Natsume gasped at what she had just witnessed.

***Flashback***

"Vanilla, can you hand me the Vanilla bean?" Ichigo asked the air around the various bowls and spoons she had used. "Don't worry, everyone knows to leave me alone while I'm baking," she again reassured the air. This was very strange…

Natsume almost screamed at what came next.

The vanilla bean that had just been sitting on the cutting board _flew up, almost with magic._

Ichigo started to turn…..

Natsume tore her gaze away and ran, as fast as she could, back up to her room.

-dream-

Ari woke up and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Where in the world was she? 'Oh yeah,' she remembered, 'I'm at the graveyard. I finished my task!'

She got up from the couch she slept on that night, thanking the graveyard keeper for letting her sleep there. It was very kind.

"Bye, Mr. Graveyard Keeper!" she exclaimed happily as she skipped out the door. No doubt Johnny and his sister Kathrine (her tongue hated the rough-sounding American name) were terrified at what had happened to her, but she didn't care!

As she skipped down the steps into the subway station that was going to bring her back to Tokyo, she realized she hadn't changed and her hair was a mess.

"Oh my," she said to herself, "Looks like I have to change!" She got on the subway, the riders mostly males. She took a quick glance around and slowly began to raise her shirt above her head. The entire car was in an uproar, until they noticed she was wearing a green camisole underneath.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, and Ari giggled. Everyone was in perfect sync! Her jeans could wait until she got back to her bag in the Tokyo apartment. She took a pocket mirror/hairbrush out of her pocket and slowly took out her light pink bun. Her hair flowed so smoothly and gracefully down her back, just past her shoulders. As she brushed all the tangles out, not a single strand was pulled too hard.

She left her hair hanging down, just for today, and when she exited the subway, choruses of "Kawaii!" rang out from all directions.

Ari smiled.

Usually, she had to keep up her 'strong and silent' façade.

But not today.

As she skipped down the streets of downtown Tokyo, she realized something that she had never thought about before:

She was finally free.

-dream-

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

****I will be CHANGING my penname the next time i upload. THE NEW PENNAME WILL BE SOMETHING HAVING TO DO WITH PLANTTY, BUT I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET!

just remember: dreams can come true's author's new penname will have plantty in it. NOTE THE TWO T'S, I AM VERY PROUD OF THAT :)

**Me: Teto was right in her suggestion…. Ari **_**is**_** better tsundre. also: sorry for the length, that's what you get for next-day uploads, even if i AM on vacation... XP  
><strong>

**Vanilla: I'M BACK!**

**Me: yes, that you are. Thanks for reading the 15****th**** chapter of this fanfiction!**

_What's to come in chapter 16:_

-Hanabusa's visit

- Natusme discovering sweets spirits, maybe... Review on if I should/shouldn't, I accept anymous reviews, and I spelled that wrong I know.

-more tsundre ari

- possibly Ichigo's visit to Hanabusa's house

AND MUCH, MUCH MORE!

**or not….**


	16. Chapter 16: Strawberry Jam

**Chapter 16- Strawberry Jam**  
><strong>Dislclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! i am anna-chan but i changed my pen name...<strong>

**IPORTANT! STORY MAY GO ON HIATUS! I'LL DECIDE BY NEXT CHAPTER!**

__Ding-dong!__ The sound of the doorbell rang through the Amano household. Hanabusa was here! Ichigo raced to the door, a big smile plastered on her face. She opened the door with all her might and threw her arms around Hanabusa.  
>"Hanabusa-kun... You're finally here." she whispered in his ear. He was surprised.<br>"Ichigo-chan! How are you?" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her back. "I missed you," he whispered.  
>Ichigo's mom heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.<br>"Oh, Hanabusa-san, how've you been?" she asked politely. The pair broke up their hug and he answered,  
>"I'm doing great, thanks Mrs. Amano." <strong>[AN not sure what the honorifics are so I'll just put Mr and Mrs.]** "Where's Natsume?"  
>"She's upstairs," Ichigo answered smoothly. "Wanna go to my room?"<br>"Sure," Hanabusa answered, "We need to talk." the pair walked up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. Sitting ok the bed, Hanabusa asked,  
>"What are we going to do about this year's Grand Prix?"<br>-dream-  
>Natsume heard the doorbell ring. Ichigo's boyfriend, Hanabusa Satsuki, must already be here.<br>Maybe he could help her.  
>Even so, this was her onee-chan's day with him, not her own.<br>She couldn't interrupt them yet.  
>Natsume leaned up against the wall between her room and Ichigo's. If she listened closely, she could<em> _almost_<em> hear then talking...  
>"So," a faint voice said, "What are we going to do about this year's Grand Prix?"<br>"Can we even enter it again? I mean, we already won," Ichigo responded, sadly. "Plus, it's our last year. Don't you think we should just enjoy it?"  
>"I think we can enter again... We should check the rules back at school when we return. I think we should go for it. Team Ichigo has to keep moving!" Hanabusa declared, before covering his mouth. He whispered something else, but Natsume couldn't hear. All she knew was that her sister was quietly crying. Only for a moment, but it was audible.<br>Natsume's onee-chan was sad.  
>-dream-<br>"No, not Team Ichigo, not again," Ichigo sobbed. "That was a bad idea from the start. Can we make it team Lemon? Or Satsuki? Or anything? But NOT TEAM ICHIGO!"  
>"Shh, it's okay," Hanabusa comforted. "We'll help you. I'm here."<br>"Hanabusa-kun... Thank you." Ichigo whispered. Hanabusa smiled.  
>"Ichigo-chan... I love you."<br>-dream-  
><strong>Me: YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT, FOLKS! :D<strong>

**Sorry for the shortness, though.**  
><strong>Anyways I'm gonna end this right before the Grand Prix, if I decide they can enter, but make a sequel either way! I'm gonna make a poll on my profile, so go check it out and vote to see if team Whatever should go to the Grand Prix, even though they already won! :)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>d


	17. Chapter 17-The End

_"Ichigo-chan... I love you."_

_"I... I-"_

_"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to say it." he wrapped his arms gently around the girl he loved. Ichigo took a deep breath._

_"Satsuki-kun... I- I love you too."_

**15 years later**

Lemon patted her belly. "Man, I'm stuffed. This was a great idea, Ichigo," she said. "We should do it again sometime!"

"I agree," the brunette replied cheerily. "Maybe we can invite Satsuki and Johnny next time, too!"

"See you later," Lemon said, walking out of the Kashino household. "Saturday is the baby shower- don't forget!"

"I'm not about to forget any little McBeal children, and neither is Satsuki. Midori is so excited to have a new almost-cousin! She even made a welcome card!" Ichico told her with a smile. "And don't worry, the sweets I'm going to make are EXCELLENT!" they both giggled.

"Saturday, then," Lemon finished, and closed the door.

With a sigh, Ichigo walked past the now cluttered dining room and plopped on the family room's couch.

"Mom! Look what I made!" a green-haired little girl came dashing into the room holding a drawing of the family of three.

"That's beautiful, Midori! Go out it on the fridge! Mommy's just a little tired right now." Ichigo slumped as Midori left, and Hanabusa entered the room.

"Hi, Ichigo," he said, planting a quick kiss on his wife's hair. He plopped down on the couch exhaustedly.

"What happens next?"

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo frowned. "Do you remember why we got together?"

"Kashino dumped you, back in the 11th grade. Why?"

"None of this would have happened without it."

"I suppose."

Ichigo smiled. "But what comes next?"

Hanabusa laughed. "That is the question, isn't it, my little strawberry?" Midori came dashing in, giggling with delight.

"DADDY!"

Ichigo grinned. "But that's okay. I can wait to see what's next. I know that always, no matter how far-fetched or crazy they may seem, dreams can always come true."

"Poet, you are," Hanabusa cut in. They both laughed. This story had a happy ending.

THEIR happy ending.

...well, and Johnny and Lemon's, as well as Ari eventually going back to America, seeing her friends again, meeting this guy and ending up marrying him, but that wasn't really important, was it?

-DREAM-

**A/N: Hello, readers. After almost a year of neglecting this story (actually, that's a lie, I started last March...) I finally decided to just wrap it up with one final, simple chapter. As you can see it's a bit different from the rest of the story because my writing style has altered slightly. Sorry. Anyways, because this is my most-loved story (which is kind of sad, considering it only has 9 favs and 5 followers, SOME OF WHICH I'VE AQUIRRED FAIRLY RECENTLY THANK YOU :D) I thought, 'let's write one last chapter, so that I can have one more FINISHED story in my account.'**

**Thanks sooooo much for reading!**

**As always, your loving author,**

**Plantty**


End file.
